Kamisama Hajimemashita
by BakaNaru
Summary: A kamisama hajimemashita anime egy teljesen más arculattal, a diákok mindennapi életet élnek..Igen csakhogy a történet szereplői közül mindenki démon, kivéve a szerencsétlen sorsú Momozono Nanami-t (VAGY MÉGSEM?) akit rossz irányba tereltek és megismerkedett Tomoéval, történetünk a találkozásukkal kezdődik:D Na meg láthatunk néhány őrült "párocskát" is...
1. 1 Fejzet - A törvény az törvény

** – A törvény az törvény**

A nevem Momozono Nanami. 16 éves vagyok, és a mai napom lesz az első az új iskolámba. Tudjátok sokat betegeskedtem, de sikerült tovább jönnöm, így a másodikas vagyok. Már is félek, hogy mi lesz. Egy teljes évig távol lenni a város zajaitól, és egy ismeretlen lánnyal egy szobába zárnak és lesz tutira egy ijesztő kollégiumi vezető. Grr..  
-ÁÁÁ! Elegem van? Miért nem jár arra a helyre egy rohadt busz? – orditottam hangosan.  
Azt hiszem túlságosan is belemerültem a gondolataimba és nem vettem észre, hogy egyenest neki megyek valakinek.  
-Áuuch…G-Gomenne! Az én hibám volt nem figyeltem! –magyarázkodtam, de mintha nem nagyon érdekelte volna.  
- Hogy te mennyire egy problémás ember vagy, jobb lenne ha megölnélek…Chh… - fortyogott.  
- Mekkora egy seggfej. Istenem pedig bocsánatot kértem. – mondtam kicsit hangosabban a kelleténél.  
- Tán valami problémád van velem, a hatalmas Tomoe-sannal? –félre pislant.  
-TOMOEEE-SENPAAII –kiáltozták a körülötte lévő lányok majd elájultak.  
Mekkora szerencsém van, pont egy „világsztárt" kellett kifognom. De a következő dolog ami ledöbbentett az nem más volt, mint hogy a srácon az én iskolám egyenruhájába van.  
-Öm..Izéé..Te is a Tatsuku-ba jársz?L-Leköteleznél ha megmutatnád az irányt! – meghajoltam előtte ezzel is terelve a témát.  
-Nekem jössz, még bocsánatot se kérsz, de elvárod tőlem, hogy segítsek?  
- Mondtam, hogy sajnálom, de te elvoltál foglalva saját magad önajnároztatásával. És még neked áll feljebb?  
-Nem kedvellek téged, ember…  
-Viszont egy rakás lány igen, szóval ha nem gond kiállok a sorból! – szóltam vissza gúnyosan.  
-Tomoee ~. – hirtelen egy harsány hang csapta meg a füleimet a hátam mögül. De az utána következő kis akció már sokkalta inkább tetszett. Egy lány teljes erőbedobással ráugrott arra a szerencsétlenre és addig ölelgette, míg a lelke el nem szállt.  
-Tomoe-kun, hogy telt a vakációd? – csimpaszkodott bele a karjaiba és tovább sétáltak…volna…- Huh? Ki ez a lány Tomoe? Csak nem az újabb prédád?  
-Miről beszélsz egy ilyesfajta akármi, miért kellene nekem? – kihúzta a lány karmai közül a kezeit és dühösen elhúzta a csíkot.  
-Akármi?!- lesokkoltam – Gomen, de segítenél eljutni a Tatsuku-ba, most lesz az első napom és nem tudom, hogy merre van…  
-Persze! –mosolygott rám kedvesen –És ne haragudj Tomoéra, kicsit bunkó a modora. Eléggé…A nevem Kuro Asamichii, de hívj nyugodtan Chii-chan-nak! Te Momozono Nanami vagy, igaz?  
-I-Igen! Honnan tudtad? –elképedve bámultam Asamichii-t.  
-Látnok vagyok! Ugye hihetetlen elhinned nekem igaz? Végülis csak egy ember vagy…  
-Áljunk meg egy percre! Mi ez a nagy „te csak egy ember vagy" szöveg? Akkor ti mégis mik vagytok?  
- A Tatsuku-ba démonok járnak! Azaz ilyen spirituális lények akiket emberek nem látnak, de vannak kivételek. Mint te. Ők se nem emberek, de se nem démonok. Te egy Atros vagy. Mi démonok általában kerüljük őket, mivel ők mindennek a legalját képviselik, de ez évekkel ezelőtt történt, így már nem érdekes. Túl sok információ egyszerre, igaz? –nézett rám furcsállóan.  
-Hai… - csak úgy gőzölgött körülöttem a légkör.  
-Az igazat megvallva, érzek benned valami különlegeset, de nem tudom mi az. Na mindegy! Majd kiderül!Siessünk nehogy elkéssünk!  
Megragadta a kezem és szaladni kezdtünk. Mondjuk eléggé megijedtem, ettől a démonos szoritól, de valamiért kíváncsi is vagyok. De az teljeséggel elfogadhatatlan, hogy még egy embernél is rosszabb vagyok!  
De ami ezek után következett…Leírhatatlan volt!  
-Mindenki figyeljen, bemutatom nektek az új osztálytársatokat, Momozono Nanami-kun-t!  
Előző évben magántanuló volt, de mostantól az osztály része lesz. Kérlek titektet vigyázsttok rá, gyerekek komolyan mondom!  
Az osztály csendes volt. Néhányan kedvesen bicentettek felém vagy a rosszabb esetben megvető pillantásokkal ajándékoztak meg. Körbe néztem, hogy hol találok egy üres helyet. Találtam is, a „padtársam" pedig…  
- T-TOMOEEE? –teljesen lefagytam, nem bírtam megmozdulni.  
-T-TE? – ő sem reagált különben.  
Dühösen elindultam felé, de ekkor elkezdett felém kék lángokat dobálni, amit személy szerint nem élveztem.  
-Tomoee! Fejezd be! – kiabált rá Asamichii.  
- Fogd be, Asamichii. Csak egy kicsit meggrillezem ezt a libát és kész!  
-L-Liba? –sajnos arra figyeltünk, hogy mit vág a másik a másikunk fejéhez, és egy kedves osztáytárs kigáncsolt…  
-N-N-N-NEE!  
„Szerencsére csak arra a nyavalyás Tomoéra érkeztem, de valahogy egyben siekrült megcsókolnom. Azután a körülöttünk lévő levegő izzani kezdet majd valami jel jelent meg rajtam is és rajta is. A csönd ami eddig uralkodott a teremben, most még nyomasztóbbá vált.  
-M-Mi a fenéért kellett rám esned?Te idióta! Ezért kurvára kinyírlak!  
-Na-chan…egy Gazda? Ezek szerint, a törvény…Tomoe a szolgád? – kuncog.  
- GAZDA?


	2. 2 fejezet - Mester és szolgája

** – Mester és szolgája  
**

-Etoo?! H-Hát..én..Mi történt? – mondtam összevissza a szavakat full vörösen.  
Éreztem Tomoe szúró szempárát a hátamon, ráadásul valami ritka hatalmas sötétség jött felőle. Asamichii csak békésen röhögött ott mellettem, miközben úgy mutogatott TOmoe halálra fagyott képére, mint valami retardált. Mondjuk, nem mondhatom, hogy nem élvezem a helyzetet, mivel ha tényleg a szolgám akkor bármit meg kell, hogy tegyen nekem. Ráadásul Asamichii-cel tuti kikészítjük. Nincs itt semmi gond. A mi részünkről. De az iskola másik nagy sztárja, osztályunk elnöke a „bombázó" Sasaki Akane részéről viszont elfogathatatlan volt. A csendes alelnök, Ichikawa Chie próbálta visszafogni, de ő kitépte a karjait és felém indult.  
-Rosszul hiszed, ha ezt szó nélkül hagyom! Hogy egy ember szolgája legyen az én nagyszerű Tomoe-kunom?- felém emeli a kezét, le akar osztani egy pofont, de Tomoe lefogja.  
-Ha tetszik, ha nem ez van. Ne emelj kezet a mesteremre…- mondja halkan, de miközbe saját magával volt elfoglalva, ő könnyen kirántotta és befejezte az előbbi mozdulatát.  
- Szerinted én egy ilyen seggfej mellett akarok lenni a nap 24 órájába? Nekem marhára nem tetszik ez a felállás… - kirohantam a teremből.  
- Mire volt ez jó elnök?- kérdezte Chie.  
-Fogd be Ichikawa. – förmedt rá a lányra.  
Csak futottam és futottam, amíg meg nem botlottam egy srácban.  
- Jól vagy?Hmm..Nem láttalak még itt ezelőtt. A nevem Otori Kurama, de gondolom felismersz…  
-Az meg ki? –néztem rá könnyes arccal.  
-Otori Kurama a híres modell és énekes?  
-Nem mond semmit…Bocsii..Amúgy a nevem Momozono Nanami, 2-C.  
-És mi az oka annak, hogy egy ilyen aranyos lány sír?  
-Semmiség- feleltem gyorsan, mivel a lehető leghamarabb le akartam rázni.  
De az arcomhoz nyúlt, hogy letörölje a könnyeimet.  
-Nem áll jól egy ilyen aranyos lánynak, ha sír, inkább mosolyogj az mindenkit boldogabbá tesz! – erőltetett vigyor.  
-Te teljesen hülye vagy?- kérdeztem.  
-Igen! Én hüü-… MI VAN? –ordibált felém dühösen.  
-Egy idolnak nem áll jól ha dühös, még ráncos lesz… - gúnyolódtam, gondoltam úgy se csinál velem semmit, csak hogy elfelejtettem, hogy ő is egy démon.  
Ekkor a fal felé szorított, majd az egyik kezemnél fogva felemelt.  
-Na mi van? Most nem nagy a szád? Mégis milyen démon vagy te?...Vagy csak egy idetévedt ember lennél? Ízletesen hangzik.  
-A varjú pörkölt finomabb! Engedd el Kurama! – ééééés megérkezik a hős.  
-Chh..Az ezüstróka Shiroi Tomoe? Miért véded? Csak nem beleszerettél? Bár nem csodálom, eléggé aranyos teremtés…  
-Aranyos?!- tudtam, hogy itt az esély, most nem figyel.  
Ráléptem a lábára, majd behúztam neki egy balost, így a madárka elrepült a másik irányba. Majd oda se figyelve Tomoe csodálkozására elmentem. Amíg én vándoroltam az iskolában kicsengettek, és az igazgató helyettes szólt, hogy az igazgató keres.  
-Beszélni szeretett volna velem Jin-sensei?  
-Igen, van elképzelésed a kollégiumi szállásról?  
-I-Igen! Kuro Asamichii mellé szeretnék kerülni ha lehetséges…- néztem zavarodottan.  
-Hmm..Leellenőrzöm. Indokoltan nincs szobatársa mivel, ő egy látnok. Biztos vagy benne, hogy mellette akarsz lenni?  
-Igen! És lenne egy kényes kérdésem…  
-Mi lenne az?- nézett komolyan.  
-Nos, ez. – megmutattam a kezemen ékeskedő jelet- Történt egy-két dolog ami miatt elméletileg Shiroi Tomoe a szolgám lett..Vagy valami ilyesmi.  
-Érdekes. Egy Katsushi került az iskolánkba. Ne aggódj, ezzel nincs semmi gond. A dolgokat lerendezzük, nem kell félned. Most menj!  
-Viszlát. – mondjuk a felét nem értettem ennek a prédikációnak, de lényegtelen.  
Az ebéd szünetben:  
-Chii-chan? Merre vagy?- kiabáltam.  
-BUUUU! Megijedtél? Mit szeretnél Na-chan?- érdeklődött.  
-Az igazgató behívatott, csak a kollégiumi dolgok miatt…és sajnos…SZOBATÁRSAK VAGYUNK!  
Asamichii sikongatni és ölelkezni kezdett engem. A fülem kikészült, de annyira rám nehezedett, hogy az ebédlő közepén jól elestünk. Azután már csak röhögtünk.  
-Jut eszembe Na-chan…Tessék! –odaadott egy papír lapot.  
-Mi ez?- kérdeztem.  
- Az asztalomon volt, hogy adjam oda neked. Biztos Tomoe volt!- örvendezett – Bocsii, de megnéztem és azt írja, hogy menj fel a tetőre. Egyedüüüüüüül~.  
Először nem értettem ezt az egészet. Össze voltam zavarodva. Még csak az első napom, de már is „bajba" keveredtem. Tomoe, majd az a csitri Akane azután pedig az a Kurama nevű srác. Végül pedig a nap fénypontja, hogy Tomoe felhívat a tetőre, minden szó nélkül. Tudtommal nem nekem kellene ugrálnom…  
Az órák unalmasak voltak, kivéve a szörnyismeret, ami megfogott. Végülis én „csak egy ember vagyok" szindrómába öngettek. Asamichii odaadta a szobánk felé vezető út térképét. Teljesen felesleges volt, úgy se találok oda…Majd elindultam a tető felé. Rossz érzésem volt, de mit tehetnék? Ha nem mennék fel Tomoe tuti kicsinálna. Az utolsó lépcsőfoknál megálltam, megragadtam a kilincset, vettem egy nagy levegőt és kinyitottam az ajtót.  
-Miről kellene beszélned velem, Tomoe? Ráadásul pont a tetőn…-körülnéztem, de nem láttam senkit.  
Az ajtó becsukódott. Gyorsan visszarohantam és rángattam, de sehogy se akart kinyilni. Mikor visszafordultam a táskámért…  
-O-Otori K-Kurama? Mit keresel te itt?  
-Így kell fogadni azt aki hajlandó volt írni neked egy levelet? Ez nem valami cuki…- mosolygott rám ördögien.  
Asamichii visszafelé tartott a szobájába, mikor észrevette Tomoe-t a távolban. Csak csodálkozott, mikor pedig már beszéd közelbe értek így szólt:  
-Te nem vagy a tetőn Nanami-val? Hiszen írtál neki egy levelet, hogy órák után ott találkoztok.  
-Nem emlékszem rá…Kellene?- nézett kissé érdekesen.  
- Várj, hogyha te itt vagy, és Nanami pedig a tetőn. Akkor ki van vele? –ekkor hirtelen éles fájdalom nyilalt Asamichii fejében.  
-H-Hé jól vagy?- kérdezte aggódóan.  
-Otori Kurama és a bandája Nanami-val vannak a tetőn! Hozdd vissza Na-chant, Tomoe! –orított rá, aki meg egyből elillant.  
Asamichii csak a földre görnyedve ült. Nanami-nak elég nehéz iskolai élete lesz, ha már is találkozott a Kurama hármassal.  
-M-Mit akasz Otori? Te se szólsz hozzám, én se hozzád, megfelel?  
-Pont az ilyen csípős nyelvű lányokat kedvelem a legjobban. Mit szólnál hozzá, ha a barátnőm lennél?- kuncog.  
-Utállak! – húztam el a fejem.  
-Te kis…- megragad a nyakamnál fogva és lehajít a tetőről.  
-Tomoe, ments meg! – nem volt időm gondolkdoni, és automatikusan az ő nevét kiáltottam.  
- Látványosabban nem tudjátok lerendezni a dolgokat, ugye? Van egy rossz hírem. Kurva szar kedvemben találtatok meg!  
Ezek után egy mozdulattal porig égette a tetőt, de sajnos Kurama meglépett…  
-Késtél, te idióta! – förmedtem rá, hogy oldjam a feszültséget.  
-Kérem, bocsásson meg Őfelsége! A cipőjét ne nyaljam le? – gúnyolódott.  
-Hülyee! – a kelleténél jobban meglöktem és hát leesett…- T-TOMOE?!  
-Mi van?- nézett rám gyengéden.  
-Köszi, hogy megmentettél!- mondtam kissé nehézkesen.  
-N-Nics mit! –a mondat befejeztével bevörösödött, de azon nyomban el is tűnt.


	3. 3 Fejezet - Út a sötétséghez

** – Út a sötétséghez  
**  
- Szép estét Naaa-chan~. – keltett fel hajnalok hajnalán Asamichii.  
-Mit akarsz hajnali egykor Chii-chan? –dörzsölgettem a szemeim, hogy leaglább a lány arcát láthassam.  
-Meséljünk rémtörténeteket! –vigyorgott, és közbe előhúzott az isten tudja honnan egy zseblámpát.  
-N-Nem hiszem, hogy ez feltétlen szükséges lenne, meg vagyok nélküle. Köszi – fintorogtam…  
-Egyszer volt, hol volt vagy hol nem volt, élt egyszer egy nagyon nagy sötét erdőben egy lány.  
A neve Mayuri volt, és egy kis rozoga faházban lakott, amit keresztül nőtt a sok emberevő gaz. Egyedül csak a lány gondozhatta őket, senki más nem érhetett hozzájuk, különben megették.  
-Hahaha… Emberevő növények nem is..- másodpercnyi gondolkodás – Jó folytasd…  
- A lány minden este végigjárta az erdőt, hogy valami élelemmel tudja ellátni a drága növényeit. Többnyire a felszerelése egy zsákból és egy késből állt. Mivel az erdőbe gyakran járnak eltévedt „báránykák" így egészen könnyű dolga volt. Egy váratlan pillanatban lecsapott az áldozatára, és elvágta a torkát. A lány tekintetében nem volt gyűlölet, sem együttérzés. A tekintete hideg és üres volt, míg a vér lassan felspriccelődött egészen az arcáig. Majd a holtestet darabokra vagdosta és visszatért a házhoz, és végül kiürítette a zsákot. Később a lány hirtelen megbetegedett, gondoljuk, az egyik hullától elkapott valamit. Az ágyhoz volt kötve, nem bírt mozdulni. Az első nap még semmi probléma nem volt, de a második napon a ház falai hangos nyikorgásba kezdtek. A növények könnyedén széttörték a roskadó deszkákat, és egyben lenyelték a lányt. De a lánynál volt egy zsebkés. Felvágta a növény gyomrát és kiszállt belőle. Az egész teste tele volt hegekkel, a bőre sápadt lett a szőke hajáról meg csöpögött le a vér. Azóta a nap óta az erdőben kísért, és az arra tévedt utazókat mészárolja válogatás nélkül. Végeee! Hát nem muris? – örvendezett míg én sokkolt pofával bámultam előre.  
-Mayuri az erdő réme mi? Hehh… És mire volt jó ez a kis történet? –nézek rá kérdőn.  
- Elfelejtetted, hogy ma megyünk az osztálykirándulásra? Ráadásul a Hokkaido- rengetegbe, ahol Mayuri is élt. Hát nem nagyszerű? És bónusznak ott van, hogy éjszaka párokban végig kell járni az erdőt!  
-H-Hurrá!  
Miért is nem tudok erről? Ja, persze megint elaludtam az órákon, és Tomoe nem ébresztett fel…Vagyis azután keltem fel miután elkezdte megsütni a hajam…  
-Te komolyan hiszel ebben a hülyeségben Chii-chan? – mondtam miközben bepakoltam a táskámba egy kis nasit.  
-Mi is létezünk, miért ne hinnék benne? Nem igaz Na-chan? – csak mosolygott tovább.  
-Ne már?! Te egy kicsit sem félsz az ilyenektől? –néztem rá már túlzottan aggódóan.  
-Meg tudom védeni magamat! – mutatott az Arcana-jára – De neked se kellene félned tőle, hiszen Tomoe ott lesz, hogy megvédjen!  
-Pontosan miért is szorulok rá Tomoe segítségére? –puffogtam.  
-Mert ő mindenkinél erősebb! – kuncogott majd bement a fürdőbe.  
-Végre lesz egy kis nyugtom…- erre kopognak.  
-Ki az?- kiabáltam kifelé.  
-Vajon ki lehetek? Nincs sok választásod… -háborgott.  
-Bocsi, de Nanami nincs itt a sípszó utn ahgyj üzenetet. BÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍP! –már a röhögés szélén álltam.  
-Rendben. A busz 5 perc múlva indul! – ezzel elégedetten távozott.  
-MI VAAAN? C-Chii-chan siess, mert elkésünk! Ezzel gyorsan magamra kaptam valami könnyed térdközépig érő ruhát és megcsináltam a hajam, amit fél perccel később Chii-chan teli rakosgatta „édesebbnél édesebb" csatokkal. Megragadtam a táskám és átszaladtunk az egész koleszon. Hála az égnek időben odaértünk.  
-Na mi van elromlott az ébresztőóra?- kuncogott Tomoe.  
-Néhány srácnak az osztályból megakadt a szeme rajtam és vagy ketten letámadtak. Legalább is akartak, de az már nem jött össze.  
-Azt hiszed, mert így kiöltözté majd megkaphatod Tomoe-kunt? Egyáltalán nem vagy aranyos. –mormogta felém Akane.  
-Ahogy az a marha nagy pattanás a homlokodon…- vágtam vissza majd felszálltam a buszra, majd levágódtam valahova hátulra. Mivel nem volt kedvem Akane nyavajgását végig hallgatni, úgy döntöttem, hogy az egész úton a zenét fogom üvöltetni a fülembe. Addig a többieket Akane kioktatta hatalmasságáról. A buszozás nagyjából öt órát vett igénybe az életemből. Mikor megérkeztünk a Hokkaido Hotelbe, lepakoltunk majd gyülekezőt tartottunk az előtérben. A napi rutin a következő volt. Hétig szabad foglalkozás. Héttől-nyolcig vacsora, a későbbiekben pedig hagyományos feladatokat csinálunk egészen éjfélig. Éjféltől mindenki elindult a párjával, hogy bejárja az erdőt. Először túl kell jutni a süllyedőn, azaz az ingoványos részen, utána át a temetőn míg végül be nem érsz az edő közepébe. Onnan el kell hozni a csapatod pecsétjét majd a kijelölt útvonalon visszatérsz a szállóhoz.  
-Mindenkinek meg van a párja? – kérdezte az osztályfőnök.  
-Hé, te kit húztál Na-chan?- szólt halkan Asamichii.  
-Akane-t. –vágtam oda rosszhangúan.  
Asamichii-t pedig elfogta a röhögés. Próbált valami fapofát vágni amikor a sensei harmadszorra szólt rá, de nem nagyon sikerült neki.  
- És te kit húztál? – érdekldőtem.  
-? Én nem veszek részt rajta! A múlt évben is eljöttünk ide, és maradjunk annyiba, hogy kitiltottak az erdőbő … - mosolyog.  
-MI? Akkor nekem miért kell bemennem? Én nem akarok oda bemenni. –borzongtam.  
-Késő bánat, Na-chan! De ha élve visszajutsz bármit kérhetsz tőlem, vagy a képességemtől és teljesítem! – próbált befolyásolni.  
-Ha visszajövök, akkor soha többé nem fogsz egyetlen egy rémtörténetet se mesélni! Rendben? – mondtam neki komolyan.  
-Hai, hai! Aztán sok szerencsét! –kuncogott majd szempillantás alatt eltűnt.  
-Nesze – Akane felém dobta az útravaló táskáit- Kövess! Minden évben én nyerem meg ezt a játékot, és ez most sem lesz másképp.  
- Nem inkább a csapatod? Te és én? – próbáltam kierőszakolni valami beszélgetést.  
-Milyen csapattárs? –nézett át rajtam.  
-Szóval nem vagy képes elviselni azt, ha valaki ugyanolyan jól teljesít mint te? – folytattam az érdekes beszélgetésünket.  
-Miért kellene hagynom, hogy bárki is az én hátamon jusson magasabbra? –vágott vissza.  
-Tudod, talán kedvességből?  
-Ha kedves vagy akkor gyenge is! – mondta, és lezárta a beszélgetést.  
Ekkor ráébredtem, hogy Sasaki Akane csak egy félénk kislány, akit sokan csaptak be régebben. Ezért, felvett egy olyan arcot, amivel az elsők között lehet.  
-Átkeltünk a mocsáron és elindultunk egy elhagyatott ösvényen. Hallottam valami zajt a hátam mögül, így megfordultam. Szerencsére nem láttam semmi, természetfelettit, de mire visszafordultam Akane eltűnt.  
-A-Akane? Kérlek ne játszadozz velem! AKANEE! – kiabáltam.  
Ekkor megint lépteket hallottam magam mögött, és ismét megfordultam.  
-Akane ez nem vicces. Gyere elő...- könyörögtem neki.  
Már vagy fél órája sétálhattam egyedül a koromsötét erdőben mikor úgy döntöttem leülök egy fa tövébe. Pár perccel később, úgy éreztem, hogy valaki figyel engem. A vér is megfagyott az ereimbe és nem mertem hátranézni, vagy akár egy milliméterrel is odébb menni.  
-Mi a baj? – szólt hozzám egy hang – Csak nem eltévedtél?  
-H-Hagyj békén! Pontosan jól tudom, hogy hol vagyok! –mondtam erőteljesen.  
A lány megjelent előttem…  
-Biztosan, pedig a tekinteted nem ezt mondja. Én segíthetek abban, hogy örökre elhagyd ezt az erdőt. Ö-RÖK-RE! –kuncog.  
-HAHAHAHAHA. Nem kössz! –ezzel felpattantam és elsprinteltem a másik irányba.  
Futás közbe matattam a zsebemben a telefonom után. Gyorsan felnyitottam a fedelét, majd Tomoe nevét kerestem. Szerencsére épphogy volt térerő így feltudtam hívni.  
-Sajnálom, de Tomoe nem elérhető. A sípszó után hagyjon üzenetet. BÍÍP.- ezzel visszakapod a reggelit Nanami…  
-T-Tomoe?! Tudom, hogy ott vagy! –nagy levegőt veszek – K-Kérlek.. ÁÁÁÁ!- és a vonal a síkitásommal megszakadt.  
A francba is lemerült a telefonom. Kész vége, itt fogok meghalni egy szadista lány kése által?  
Elegem van.  
-VALAKI SEGÍTSEN! – ordítoztam már sírva.  
A könnyeimtől már alig láttam valamit, csak futottam és futottam, remélve, hogy egyszer kijutok valami főúthoz. De az erdő csak nem akart ritkulni. Addig futottam, amíg el nem botlottam egy korhadt gyökérben. Húztam, rángattam a lábam, de csak nem jött ki, ekkor megjelent előttem újra.  
-Csak nem beakadt a lábad? Várj had segítsek kiszedni!- és a kését belevágta a gyökérbe- Ne haragudj kicsit mellé ment, viszont másodszorra biztosan jó lesz!- kuncog.  
-NEE! HAGYJ BÉKÉN! T-TŰNJ INNEN!- ordítoztam, bár tudtam, hogy senki sem hallja, és így még bátorítom is a kísértetet.  
-Hát akkor, 1, 2, 3…-és ledobta kését, én meg becsuktam a szemem.  
Melegséget éreztem, mintha a hercegem karjaiba lennék. Kinyitottam a szemem és láttam, hogy Tomoe még épp időben ideért. A kezeim és a lábaim remegtek. Egy szót sem tudtam szólni, csak sírtam.  
-Szóval, te lennél az eltévett lélek, Mayuri?- szólt hozzá Tomoe.  
-Óó, vannak még akik emlékeznek rám,de te jelentéktelen vagy. –válaszolt egyszerű hangnemben.  
-Szivi, van fogalmad róla, hogy ki vagyok én?Mellesleg, hogy képzelted, hogy hozzáérsz akár egy ujjal is a mesteremhez? Teljesen elment az eszed, vagy mi?- és megmutatta az agyarait.  
-Lehetetlen…- a kísértet megrémült és elejtette a kését. – Te… -nem volt ideje befejezni a mondatot, mivel cafatokra hullott.  
-Annyira féltem, Tomoe! –csak sírtam tovább. – A-Azt hittem, hogy meg fog ölni. Annyira féltem!T-Tomoe!  
-Most már nincs semmi baj. Itt vagyok, Nanami. –mondta kedvesen.  
-Féltem…- szipogtam – Azt hittem, hogy nem jössz ide, hogy itt hagysz.  
- De ide jöttem…Mivel téged nem lehet egyedül hagyni. – mosolygott.  
-Kérlek, menjünk innen…Nem akarok itt maradni! Soha többé nem akarom látni ezt a helyet. SOHA! –majd szorosan átöleltem Tomoét, és nem eresztettem el egy jó ideig.- Megmentettél, Tomoe.  
Addig öleltem amíg a szálló közelébe nem értünk, de ő persze egész végig önelégülten vigyorgott. Ezzel a napnak még koránt sem volt vége, igazából még csak most kezdődött…


	4. 4 Fejezet - Sokkoló visszatérés

** – Sokkoló visszatérés  
**  
- Na itt vagyunk a szállónál, szóval leraklak. –szép lassan letett, de én azzal a mozdulattal együtt össze is estem.  
- Most komolyan…Hogy te mennyire macerás vagy… -vágta rá az alakításomra.  
Hirtelen furcsa érzés lett úrrá rajtam. Még hallottam, ahogy Tomoe valamit magyaráz nekem, de szörnyen émelyegtem. Az utolsó emlékem az, hogy én a földön fekszem és látom Asamichii-t erre futni.  
- M-Mi történt vele? –kérdezte ijedten Asamichii.  
- A rémtörténetek amiket mesélsz, azok igazak, ugye? Végülis egy látnok vagy…- mondta.  
- H-Hát nem mindig jön be! Miért?! – kérdőre vonta a dolgot.  
- Mostanában egyre több kóbor lélek szabadul ki az alvilágból. Ráadásul a látottak alapján tökéletesen passzol a leírás a kísértetedre. –mondta elgondolkodtatóan.  
- Nem… Nekem egy kísértet létezéséhez közöm nincs, én csak álom formájában látok dolgokat. Vagyis, hogy látomás-e vagy álom… Nem tudom biztosra. – mondta szomorúan.  
- Értem. –biccentett, majd bevittek engem a szállóba.  
Mikor felébredtem, egy ismeretlen lány volt mellettem. Lekezelte a lábamon lévő horzsolást, majd vizesborogatást rakott rám.  
- H-Hol vagyok?- kérdeztem.  
- Nem kell aggódni,még épp időben megmentettünk a démonoktól. –mondta komoran.  
- D-Démonoktól?! Hiszen én az erdőben voltam, és Mayuri a kóbor lélek meg akart ölni. – jelentettem ki.  
- Az lehetetlen!- kuncogott. – A nevem Mayuri. –meghajolt – Beverhetted a fejedet, mivel az embereim hoztak be téged.  
Összezavarodtam. Gondolkodtam volna tovább, de egy hatalmas puffanás megzavart.  
- Kapitány! Itt vannak! –kiáltotta az egyik őr.  
- Már is áttörték a védelmünket? Mindenki aki még él szedje a lábát és harcoljon! –mondta dühösen.  
- H-Hé? Mi folyik itt? –kérdeztem.  
- Jelenleg Hokkaido a csata színtere. Mi emberek, és a démonok hadban állunk egymással. A démonok elkezdték mészárolni az embereket, míg nem csatává nem kerekedett az egész. – vett egy nagy levegőt – Tessék! – felém nyújtott egy kardot –Mi most kimegyünk és eltorlaszoljuk az ajtót, amint lehetőséged nyílik rá szökj el a hátsó kijáraton. A kard, meg bármikor jól jöhet. Valószínűleg utoljára találkoztunk, szóval kérlek, ennek a Mayuri-nak az emlékét őrizd meg, ne a rosszét. –majd kiment.  
Két Mayuri van? Csata a démonok ellen? Mi van? Hiszen mára már teljesen egybe olvadtak velünk…Egy pillanat! A szállónk nem is így nézett ki! Elindultam a kijárat felé. Ahogy egyre csak kifelé haladtam, megpillantottam a Hokkkaido – vár romjait. Most már értem. Szóval a múltban lennék? De akkor ez azt jelentené, hogy találkozhatnék a régi Tomoéval. Haza akarok jutni…  
- Kislány csak nem eltévedtél? – szólt egy hang.  
- Ez a mondat…- nem érdekel ki van ott megölöm. – Isten hozott. – kuncogtam, majd előrántottam a kardot aztán valahogy beleszúrtam. A lény azon nyomban elpusztult.  
Remegtem. Pedig csak megvédtem magam, de ahogy a vér végig folyt a kardon, a hideg teljesen kirázott. Futni kezdtem és végül a csatatér kellős közepén találtam magam.  
- Mit keresel itt? – hallottam egy ismerős hangot.  
- Mayuri?  
- Nem megmondtam, hogy menekülj el? –szólt hozzám mérgesen.  
- D-De…csak itt kötöttem ki…- próbáltam mentegetőzni. – Mintha valami nem hagyná, hogy elmenjek innen.  
- Igen, valószínűleg itt fogsz meghalni. – mondta kicsit viccelődve – Figyelj ide…  
- KAPITÁNY! VIGYÁZZON! – hangzott az üvöltés a hátunk mögül, de már késő volt.  
Mayuri a földre esett. Egy démon átszúrta a szívét. A csapat ezt látván megállt, eldobták fegyvereiket és menekülni kezdtek. Engem meg hátulról valaki hirtelen megragad és elkezdett húzni. Kapálóztam, harapdáltam a kezét, de minden haszontalan volt. Bekötötte a szemem és a kezeimet. Tíz perccel később betoloncolt valami szobába, majd levette a szemkendőt.  
- T-Tomoe?! – teljesen lesokkoltam.  
- Hmmm? Egy ember aki tudja a nevem? Ki vagy? –kérdezett mérgesen.  
- Nem ismersz fel, Tomoe? – vetettem oda.  
- Most, hogy mondod, tökéletes leszel áldozatnak. – mondta boldogan.  
- IDIÓTA! – felkeltem és a lábammal levágtam neki egyet – A nevem Momozono Nanami, és te meg a szolgám vagy! – trappoltam.  
-MI A FRANCÉRT KELLETT MEGRÚGNOD? KINYÍRLAK! – ordítozta – Hogy én egy egyszerű ember szolgája legyek? Az életemet annak szenteltem, hogy lemészárolok bárkit aki az utamba áll, miért lennék kivétel?- ördögien mosolyog, és mellém hozott egy hullát.  
Azt a szerencsétlen tetemet elkezdte felszabdalni. A vér mindenfelé fröcsögött. Megijedtem. Ez nem az a Tomoe akit én ismerek. Bár ha jobban belegondolok az „evilági" Tomoe-nak hosszú haja volt, és engedelmeskedni kellett volna, amint rá szóltam. Ezek szerint tényleg a múltban vagyok? El akarok tűnni innen amilyen gyorsan csak lehetséges. Soha többé nem akarok ezzel a Tomoe-val találkozni. Mikor végre kiélte a vágyait, felém indult. A ruhája és a kezei is csurom vér volt. Sikítani akartam, de egy hang sem jött ki a torkomon. Reménykedtem, hogy felébredek ebből az álomból. Megállt mellettem, gúnyosan mosolygott, majd mondott valamit és fojtogatni kezdett.  
- Na-chaaan! Kelj fel!  
Meghallottam Asamichii hangját és azonnal felriadtam. Csak álom volt… De a véres kéznyom még mindig látszódott a nyakamon.  
- Na-chaaan! Annyira aggódtam miattad! Órák óta kómában vagy és hirtelen sikítani kezdtél. – és megölelt.  
- Annyira féltem, Chii-chan..- belekapaszkodtam.  
Éreztem, hogy valaki leveszi a homlokomról a vizes kendőt.  
-Semmi baj, most már minden rendben. –mondta Tomoe, a hangjából értetődően kicsit idegesen.  
-NE! – gyorsan arrébb löktem a kezét majd egy laza mozdulattal leküldtem az ágyról – Ne érj hozzám Tomoe! – kiabáltam vele.  
- Mi a bajod, Nanami? – nézett rám eléggé sokkosan.  
-Te ismerted Mayuri-t! Ő egyáltalán nem az erdőben halt meg! Hanem az ellenetek vívott harcban! Tudtad az igazságot, és hallgatóztál, de nem mondtad el Asamichii-nek, miért? Ráadásul…már majdnem megöltél! Ha nem ébredekf el, valószínűleg már halott lennék! Utállak, Tomoe! – és újra megindultak a könnyeim.  
- Gomen…  
Az egyetlen dolog amit nem akartam, az az volt, hogy soha az életbe ne keljen a múltamról beszélnem neked. Erre kitalálod magadtól is, pedig én tudtam, hogy ez lesz. Mert a végén mindig megijednek tőlem. A véres múlt, amit keservesen rejtegettem, sose marad titokban.


	5. 5 Fejezet - Szívfájdalom

**5. Fejezet – Szívfájdalom**

A hazafelé vezető úton, Tomoe a busz elejébe ült. Nem voltunk kíváncsiak a másikra. Asamichii szerényen próbált vigasztalni, de őszintén szólva nem sokat ért vele. A nyakamon Tomoe kézlenyomata még mindig látszik és ki tudja mikorra fog eltűnni. Sírni tudtam volna a fájdalomtól, nem a seb fájt, hanem a szívem. De a félelmemmel nem tudtam mit kezdeni, az, hogy Tomoe meg akar ölni, teljesen a rögeszmémmé vált. A buszmegállt, majd mindenki felment a szobájába. Mi sem tettünk másképp, csakhogy nem mentünk se a gyűlésre, se az iskolába.  
- Így mi lesz veletek? – kérdezte Chii-chan.  
- Semmi..Mégis minek kellene lennie?- kérdeztem vissza ingerülten.  
- Ha nem vagy őszinte magaddal csak rosszabb lesz… - mondta elharapva a mondatot.  
Majd néma csendben ültünk tovább, a besötétített szobába.  
-Chi-chan, mi van ha én szeretem Tomoe-t? –kérdeztem.  
- Tomoe-t ki ne szeretné? Hiszen valójában kedves is tud lenni, gyenge pillanataiban. Meg hát ő az iskola sztárja. –mondta kicsit belemerülve.  
- Nem úgy értettem…Tudod… - próbáltam megértetni vele anélkül, hogy ki keljen mondanom.  
- Etto…Nem értem… - viháncolt.  
-ÉN…belezúgtam..Tomoéba! –mondtam ki olyan gyorsan ahogy tudtam.  
-HÁÁÁÁ? D-De.. Az rossz…- vette vissza a hangot.  
- Miért? Magam is tudom, hogy más súlycsoportban vagyunk…  
- Nem itt teljesen másról van szó. Inkább a származásotok. Egy démon csak is egy démonnal lehet kapcsolatban. Minden más elfogadhatatlan. –motyogta.  
- Végülis mindegy, nem? Hiszen Tomoe utál, én meg félek tőle…- vontam meg vállam. -Te szeretted Tomoét nem igaz, Chii-chan? Mi történt veletek? – érdeklődtem.  
- Jaaj! Már nagyon régen volt, tudod a családjaink igen jó kapcsolatot ápoltak egymással és hát gyerek kora óta ismerem Tochii-t. Ezt a nevet csak is én használhattam. Jó is volt. –kuncog – De lényegében annyi, hogy Tomoe apja, elhatározta, hogy mi ketten összeházasodunk. Fiatalok voltunk, és ez nekünk nem tetszett. Tomoe megszökött otthonról, hogy nekem ne keljen elmennem. Miután az apja meghalt, hazajött, és minden úgy ment, ahogy abbamaradt. Gyerekkori barátságból, úgy se lehet örökké tartó szerelem.  
- Értem… - elkezdtem sírni és aznap már nem szóltunk egymáshoz.  
Reggel felduzzadt és piros szemmel másztam be a terembe.  
- Ohayou. – mondtam és leültem a helyemre, és a padra hajtottam a fejem. – Miért pont Tomoe mellett kell ülnöm? – gondoltam magamba, majd becsengettek.  
- F-Francba! –dühöngtem – S-Sensei, nincs itt a könyvem! –mondtam.  
- Akkor nézzetek egy könyvet Tomoe-kunnal. – szólt vissza.  
Tomoe fogta az asztalát és az enyém mellé tolta, aztán a könyvet középre rakta és nézett kifele az ablakon. Vajon meddig leszünk képesek így maradni? Szeretnék hozzá szólni, de jelenleg a mostani Tomoétól jobban tartok, hogy megutált, mint attól aki meg akart ölni.  
Úgy döntöttem, hogy leirom a gondomat egy lapra.  
-„Tomoe, nem gondoltam komolyan a múltkorit, csak teljesen megrémültem, attól amit láttam…" –és áttoltam az ő asztalára.  
-„ Egy ilyen dolog miatt nem fogok álmatlanul aludni, nem érdekel." – jött a válasz.  
-„ Sajnálom, hogy rád pazaroltam az időm, bunkó." –dobtam vissza a fecnit.  
Elolvasta, de már nem írt vissza, szerencsémre kicsöngettek. Azonnal megragadtam Asamichii-t és berángattam a mosdóba.  
- Semmilyen könyvet nem hoztam…- mondtam miközben rendbe raktam a hajam.  
- Nem lesz ez így jó, valamit kezdened kell magaddal. – mondta együtt érzően.  
- Tudom magam is, de Tomoe körül összezavarodok…  
- Menjünk vissza, gondolom nem szeretnéd ha még több figyelmet kapnál… - irányítgatott kifelé.  
Pár másodperccel később Akane lépett ki az egyik fülkéből. Mit mondjak, örült annak, hogy a kis csevej részese lehetett.Időben beértünk, de ismét osztoznom kellett a könyvön. Az óra kellős közepén kaptam egy levelet Asamichii-től. „ Rajta, írd meg neki, hogy az órák után menjen fel a tetőre, hogy megbeszéljétek a dolgokat, bele fog menni elvégre amúgy is a mestere vagy." Én értetlenül néztem rá, mire ő csak kacsintott. Hát, próba szerencse.  
-„ Találkozzunk órák után a tetőn, van valami amit még nem mondtam el.  
Ui: Nem kérés volt…" –majd visszaküldtem az Asamichii-nek szánt levelet, de rájöttem, hogy a rosszat adtam vissza.  
-N-Nee! – áltam fel hirtelen.  
- Valami próblémája van a feladattal, Nanami-kun?- vont kérdőre a tanár.  
-N-Nem dehogy is. – mentegetőztem – Cs-csak…  
- Szeretné megoldani a következő feladatot, igaz? –„jelentette" ki.  
- H-Hai…- és kimentem a táblához, de hozzá se tudtam szagolni a dologhoz.  
- Én ráérek, de így még holnap utánra se végzünk…- mondta.  
- Nincs megoldása! –szólt közbe Tomoe, majd felállt és távozott. Fél másodpercre rá, csengettek. Én kaptam is az alkalmon és újra leírtam, hogy találkozzunk. Belerejtettem a könyvébe, majd lemasíroztam az ebédlőbe Asamichii-hez.  
- Ne aggódj, biztos minden jól fog menni! – mondta –Meg már csak egy óránk van és túl leszel rajta.  
- Persze, koedukált testnevelés, mi? Valami hihetetlen gyorsasággal kell felöltöznöm…  
- Néha történhetnek csodák. –kuncogott.  
- Ezzel nem segítesz. –pufogtam de én is nevetésben törtem ki.  
Az órán Akane túlságosan is, aktív volt, pedig soha se hagyná, hogy a tökéletes testét egy izzadság csepp is érje. Chii-chan is furcsállta dolgot, így odamentünk Chie-hez.  
- Alelnök, megtudhatnánk, hogy mi az oka annak, hogy a mi kis Akanénk ilyen aktív? – faggatózott Chii-chan.  
- A munkán kívül semmiről sem beszél velem, sajnálom. – zárta le hamar a beszélgetésünket.  
- Szóval csak egyszerűen próbál jó pontot szerezni Tomoe-nál? Az nem ilyen könnyű. Főleg ha az utolsóként ér célba. –nevetett.  
A tanár ránk szólt, hogy fussunk mi is különben plusz köröket kapunk. Már épphogy végeztünk volna, mikor Akane mellénk került és egy sima mozdulattal kigáncsolt engem, én meg elestem. Forrt bennem a düh, de nem tudtam tenni ellene semmit. Sőt még Tomoe is kiröhögött, meg az idegesít barátja aki folyton szemez Chii-vel. A gyengélkedőbe nem akartam elmenni, mivel az túl messze van az öltözőtől, így csak leültem a fűbe. Az óra másik felét már csak néztem. Vagyis Tomoét bámultam egész végig. Ahogy meghallottam az isteni hangott, kifutottam az öltözőbe és villámgyorsan átöltöztem. Persze a lépcsőn már nehezebb volt feljutnom, ugyanis Akane szolgái az utamba álltak. Már vagy öt perce unalmas dolgokról beszélgettek, de mivel eléggé sietős volt a dolgom inkább kerültem és a régi épületen keresztül mentem fel a tetőre. Elkéstem. Akane és Tomoe már a tetőn voltak és beszélgettek.  
- Héé, Tomoe-kun, te kedveled azt a lányt? –kérdezte nyájasan.  
- Kire gondolsz? – nézett rá érdeklődően.  
- Hát arra a kis libára, akinek a szolgája vagy. Mit szólnál ha megölnéd? Még segíthetnék is. –ajánlotta fel.  
- Nem tehetem meg. Ha akarom ha nem ő a mesterem. – vont vállat a dologra.  
- Tudod, nem csak úgy lehet öldökölni, amire te gondolsz Tomoe-kun. Van ennek egy sokkal egyszerűbb módja. – és egyre közelebb ment Tomoéhoz.  
- Hmmm? Valóban? – kérdezte.  
- Igen! Egy sokkal halkabb és feltűnés mentesebb módja egy emberi lény tönkretevéséhez. – még egy lépést tett felé majd a nyakkendőjével kezdett babrálni.  
- Mégis hogyan? – kérdezte csillogó szemekkel.  
Akane kapott az alkalmon és maga mellé húzta Tomoe-t. Megölelte és a fülébe súgta: „ Nézz jobbra!". Majd hosszasan megcsókolta. A csók közbe…Tomoe jobbra nézett. És észrevett engem, miközben patakban folyt a könnyem és meredten bámultam rájuk.


	6. 6 Fejezet - Teljes káosz

**6. Fejezet – Teljes káosz**

- N-Nanamii?! – nézett döbbenten Tomoe.**  
**- Valaminek a közepén tartottunk… - belekapaszkodott Tomoéba – Szóval, örülnék ha elhúznád a csíkot. – mondta gúnyosan.  
- Igazán leszállhatnál rólam, Akane. – mondta hűvösen.  
- Az előbb, a tested nem nagyon ellenkezett. Vagy talán nem is akart? – kuncogott.  
- Én csak a kérdésemre akartam választ kapni, nem gondoltam volna, hogy lekapsz… - mormogott.  
- Még mindig nem érted? Nézz rá! Tehetetlen lett az előbbi kis jelenetünktől. A szeméből látni lehet. Ízletes… - mondta.  
- Nanami, ugye te…? – tért vissza a ledöbbentett arckifejezéséhez.  
- FOGD BE! –ordítottam rá – Te mindvégig tudtad, igaz Akane? Az erdőben is direkt hagytál magamra… És az a szent beszéd, hogy sose hagyod, hogy más emberek a te hátadon jussanak magasabbra. PEDIG TE…PONTOSAN EZT CSINÁLOD! – emeltem fel még jobban a hangom – Valld csak be! Ha én nem lennék, valószínűleg semmire se mennél Tomoénél. Csak féltékeny vagy, egy egyszerű emberre…  
- Nevetséges! Te voltál túl lassú ahhoz, hogy kövess. Aki lemarad ott marad. Tehetek én róla? – Akkor máskor ne nekem add oda a táskáid, hogy cipeljem, miközben te ott tipegsz előttem, mint egy királylány. Tudod, én teszek a származásodra, köpök a rangodra. Nem érdekelsz. Te is ugyanolyan vagy mint mindenki más! – vágtam vissza már fortyogva a dühtől.  
- Te csak egy félresikerült emberi korcs vagy, a ranglétra alján, még ahhoz sem vagy méltó, hogy a táskámat cipeld! Mégis megtehetted. – hencegett tovább.  
- Hé, elhiszem, hogy ti még hisztiznétek itt órákig, de leköteleznétek ha befejeznétek. –jelentette ki Tomoe – Mellesleg, Nanami, miért hívtál fel? Mondani akartál valamit…  
- Hoooooo? Hát nem nyilvánvaló, Tomoe-kun? Egy újabb ártatlan lányt sikerült meghódítanod. – mondta nyersen.  
- Ugyan hiszen ennek a szíve kőből van ha rólam van szó…  
- Sajnálom szegénykét. Ilyen kinézettel nehezen találhat magának jó pasit… Megesik az ilyen.  
- Ahogy az is megesik, hogy egy beképzelt ribanc vagy!  
Nem kellett sok Akanénak. Szépen közelebb jött hozzám, és adott egy hatalmas nagy pofont. Tomoe csak elsétált mellettünk és lement a tetőről. Akane még adott néhány „jó" tanácsot, majd Tomoe után szaladt. Innentől kezdve egyikük sem szólt hozzám. Túlságosan is el voltak foglalva egymással. Vagyis csak Akane a drága kis barátjával. Legalább is mindenkinek azt mondta, hogy ők már egy pár, és ha valaki hozzá mer érni kicsinálja. Az igazgató lányaként könnyű ígérgetni. Miután meguntam bámulni a nyáladzásukat, visszamentem a szobámba majd csak bedőltem az ágyba. Asamichii is megérkezett miután végzett a délutáni korrepetálásaival.  
- MEGJÖT-tem… -vette halkabbra a szót – Mi történt? É-És ki ütött meg? – kérdezte ijedten, majd a fertőtlenítőszerért nyúlt.  
- Nem érdekes. – vontam vállat.  
- Ide figyelj! Igen is fontos, nagyon szép vagy nem hagyhatod, hogy mindenféle jött-ment azt csináljon veled amit csak akar. Szóval ki volt? – mérgelődött.  
- Akane…  
- Ne máááár! Mégis miért? Ami fontosabb, miért nem ütöttél vissza? – kérdezte.  
- Mikor felértem a tetőre, nem csak Tomoe volt ott, hanem Akane is. És hát megelőzött. Amint látod, nyalják-falják egymást az egyoldalú szerelmükben. –mondtam kicsit jobb kedvre derülve – De sose fogok megbocsátani neki, bosszút fogok állni nem számít mibe kerül. Bár belegondolva, ezt a kis szívességet Tomoe is képes megcsinálni egyedül, hiszen mi lenne viccesebb, mint látni Akane-t pofára esni? – kuncogtam.  
-Mondjuk, látni smink nélkül? – magyarázta – Sietnünk kellene, ha még szeretnénk vacsorázni. Vagy felhozzam neked? –vetette fel.  
- Hozd fel.. – majd beletemetkeztem a párnámba.  
Chii-chan lelépett. A csönd ami körül vett nem tartott túl sokáig, mivel valaki erőteljesen kopogott. Nem volt senkihez humorom, így csak tovább feküdtem. De csak nem adta fel. tíz percen keresztül ütögette azt az ajtót. Mikor megunta beszólt:  
- Tudom, hogy itt vagy, nyisd ki. – mondta.  
- Ki az? – nyögtem ki végül.  
- Illene felismerni, azt a tökéletes hangom. – hencegett.  
- Óóóó, csak Kurama? gyere be nyitva van. De ha tombolni akarsz maradj kint. Nincs erőm hozzád. – mondtam.  
- Nyugi, semmi ilyesmit nem terveztem, csak gondoltam szólok, hogy láttam azt a kis műsort az órák után a tetőn.  
- És mit kezdjek vele? – válaszoltam ingerülten.  
- Jobbat érdemelsz annál az idiótánál. Miért nem akarsz inkább az én csajom lenni? – teljesen bevörösödött.  
- Jobban bánnál velem, mint Tomoe?- kérdeztem vissza.  
- Hai… - jött a rövid válasz.  
- Akkor szerintem megérted, hogy nekem most egy barátra van szükségem. Megérted, igaz Kurama?  
- Megértem. Tudtam, hogy nehezen lehet meghódítani a szíved. De, hogy pont annak a pancsernak sikerült. Elképesztő… - gondolkodott hangosan.  
- Lenyűgöz, hogy mennyire őszinte vagy, Kurama. – mosolyogtam.  
- Igen, ez fog a sírba vinni. – nevetett.  
- Valószínűleg nektek még nem mondták, de lesz egy bál, külön-külön minden évfolyamnak.  
Lenne kedved velem jönni? – tért rá az eredeti kérdésére.  
- Miért ne? Ha nincs jobb jelölt… - mosolyogtam, majd Kurama a válaszom után elhagyta a szobát. Hosszúnak tűnt az éjszaka. Csak forgolódni tudtam. Asamichii is későn ért vissza a szobánkba, azután neki állt zörögni a fürdőben. Éreztem rajta, hogy ideges. De mivel úgy tudta, hogy alszom, tovább tetettem a dolgot. Később mikor már éreztem az arcomon, a napsugarak melegét, felébredtem. Rögtön a párnám mellett volt egy üzenet: „ Kaja az asztalon. Ja és ne aggódj szóltam a tanároknak, hogy rosszul érzed magad, ezért inkább nem jöttél. Ha kell valami, hívj! 'Michii." Az órákon…  
- Ki akar kijönni a táblához? – kérdezi a tanár. – Asamichii-kun? Lenne olyan szíves?  
- Miért nem kéri meg iskolánk szeme fényét, Akane-san-t, hogy oldja meg az emeltszintű példát? – kérdezte.  
- Mivel önt kértem meg rá… - mordult az öreg.  
- Ugyan tanár úr, semmi gond. Nagyon szívesen kimegyek. – mondta elégedetten.  
-Igen, tudjuk. Bármit megtennél a figyelemért. – vágott vissza Asamichii.  
- Úgy, mint a kis barátnőd, igaz? –kuncogott – Kicsit csalódott, erre bezárkózik a szobájába és duzzog. Rájöhetne, hogy a világ nem rózsaszín. – mondta kioktatóan.  
- Te vagy az egyetlen aki rózsaszín világban él, Akane-san. Komolyan azt hiszed, hogy Tomoe bukik rád? Gyerekkorom óta ismerem, és tudom, hogy az ilyen szeretethiányos libák nem az esetei. – mondta fenn hangon – Ráadásul visszaélni mások gyengepontjával. Tudod, Na-chan nem ilyen. Csupán jobban szeretne egyes embereket holtan látni. – vigyorog.  
- Engem ugyan miért? – szólt közbe Tomoe.  
- Egyet tippelhetsz. - válaszolta közönyösen.  
- Elméletben, csak parancsolnia kellene nekem, hogy üljek le egy helyre a seggemre, azt nézzek a vakvilágba.  
- Így ismerted meg, hogy a saját kedvéért, tönkreteszi mások életét, csakhogy neki jó legyen? Kérlek, ő nem Akane-san. Helyette még is vele vagy? Csak mert a rangja miatt többre tartják? Nem ilyen voltál. Régebben nem érdekeltek holmi titulusok. Azzal barátkoztál akivel csak akarsz, aztán megváltoztál.  
- Ez már személyes ügy. Elárulnád mi köze van ennek ehhez? – vonta kérdőre.  
- Komolyan, ennyire nem tűnik fel neked? – közelebb lép hozzá – Mára már ugyanolyan ember lettél akiket régebben ki nem állhattál! – megfordul majd Akane felé indul – Neked kellene a legjobban tudnod, hogy milyen nehéz elérni a célunkat, Akane-chaaaaan~. A szüleim nélkül, a te családod valószínűleg már kipusztult volna… - megpaskolta Akane arcát, majd önelégültem távozott. Akane arcára teljesen kiült a gyűlölet és a félelem.  
A későbbi órákban az ég sötétbe borult. Mintha gyászolna valamit. A felhők közül baljós mennydörgések hangzottak. Már az amúgy is komor szoba, még sötétebbé vált. Tudom, hogy Asamichii nem adja könnyedén a dolgokat, amíg nem vagyok ott vissza fog vágni valamivel. Nagyjából olyan, mint Akane, nem zavarja ha a figyelem középpontjává válik. De a rossz szavakat már ő sem tűri el. Ha a lelked gyenge, hiába van szíved, nem mersz előrelépni, sőt inkább kettőt lépsz vissza. Én is ilyen vagyok. Félek szembenézni a többiekkel. És félek a villámoktól.


	7. 7 Fejezet - Viharos búcsú

**7. Fejezet - Viharos búcsú**

Három napja tombol a vihar az iskolánk felett. Az igazgató azt mondta, ha nem járok be az órákra kirak. Mivel nem tudok máshova jelentkezni, kénytelen leszek egy levegőt szívnom Tomoéval. Kinyitottam az ajtót majd beléptem. Mindenki a tanári asztal körül volt. Amint kiderült, új ülésrendet csináltak a tanárok. Nagyon megörültem, mikor láttam, hogy Asamichii előttem ül. A következő reakcióm a színtiszta sokkból állt. A mellettem lévő padnál Tomoe ült. Szóval a félévet ismét mellette kell töltenem?  
- Ohayou. – köszöntem.  
- 'Reggelt. – köszönt vissza hidegen. – Jobban vagy? –kérdezte.  
- H-Hai… - nagyon meglepődtem, hogy érdekli még a dolog – De igazából énsajnálom, kicsit felkaptam a vizet a múltkor. – mentegetőztem.  
- Megértem.  
- De most kihagyva az egész sztorit. Neked tetszik Akane? – kérdeztem.  
- Nem, de nem tudok vele mit kezdeni.  
- Lásd, be egy emberre vigyázni még mindig jobb nem? – kuncogtam.  
-Hmm? J-Ja igen. – hárított gyorsan.  
- Mégis mi ez a tétovázó hangnem? – majd hátba csaptam. – Mit szólnál ha olyanok lennénk, mint a legelső nap? – vetettem fel.  
- Rendben…  
-Tomoe-kuuuuuuun~. – sipítozott Akane.  
- Na megjött godzilla. – nevetett Asamichii.  
- Istenem… valahogy had meneküljek meg! – könyörgött a plafonnak.  
Hirtelen egy hatalmas villám csapott be az osztálytermünk ablakába, melytől az üveg szilánkokra tört. Teljesen transzba estem. A testem minden porcikája remegett és éreztem, hogy könnyek hullnak le az arcomon. Majd miután az egész osztály körém állt, felfordult velem a világ. Leestem a székről és elájultam. A testemből minden erő elszállt, kinyitottam a szemem és láttam, hogy Tomoe cipel az orvosi szobába. Mikor beértünk nővér nem volt bent. Csak egy lány aki behozta a fertőtlenítő szert, de rá nem sokra távozott. Tomoe letett az egyik ágyba.  
- Elég rosszul tudsz könyörögni. – majd próbáltam valami vigyorgó pofát vágni.  
- Gomen. Az időjárás teszi. Mi történt veled odabent? kérdezte kicsit aggódóan.  
- Magam sem tudom. Valami kiskori trauma a villámoktól. De őszintén szólva, nem tudok semmit se a múltamról, mivel örökbe fogadtak. Az igazi szüleimet nem ismerem… Elméletileg egy kísérleti patkányként használtak, de máig sem derült ki, hogy igaz e a dolog.  
- Ismerős.. – mondta komoran.  
- MII?! De Asamichii azt mondta, hogy az egész házzasági dolog, a te szüleid fejéből pattant ki! – néztem rá érdekesen.  
- Én nem magamról beszéltem, hanem Asamichii-ről, akinek fogalma sincs az egészről.  
Nem várta meg az újabb kérdésem, csak kimentem csendesen az ajtón. Két órán keresztül voltam a gyengélkedőn. Nem azért mert rosszul voltam, hanem mert nem mertem kimenni. Azok az árnyak rémisztőek voltak. És az idiótája, még a lámpát is lekapcsolta! Lépteket hallottam, azt hittem, hogy végre megmenekülök, de tévedtem. Besétált a nővér. Tudni kell, hogy Yumi-chan, afféle aggódó anyuka. Egy karcolásból is nagy ügyet csinál. De én ennél nagyobb bajban is vagyok…  
- Hallottam, hogy valaki elájult az óra közepén, jól vagy drágám? – és elhúzta a függönyt.  
Azt a döbbent arcot, mindenkinek látnia kellett volna.  
- Nana-chan? – döbbent le.  
- Hai, Yumi-nee… - fojtottam vissza a hangom.  
- MIÉRT NEM SZÓLTÁL, HOGY ITT VAGY? – kiabált – Annyira aggódtam, mikor azt mondták, hogy eltűntél…  
- Tudom, Yumi-nee, de nem vagyok képes azokkal maradni… Nem az igazi szüleim, szóval semmi sem köt hozzájuk, azt csinálhatok amit csak akarok, hiszen itt vagy nekem te, és a többi barátom!  
- Idióta, ez nem egy normál is-…  
- Igen, volt szerencsém belőle, de az ilyen dolgokban van jó is! – kuncogtam.  
- M-M-MIT műveltél? – Yumi telejsen kiakadt.  
- Hát egy eléggé közvetett módon, szereztem egy szolgát! – mondtam.  
- Aha, de ami most fontosabb. A villámok miatt ájultál el igazam van? – nézett rám komolyan.  
- Igen… Ilyenkor elgondolkodom azon, hogy valóban tudni akarom mi történt a múltamba? Ha tudnám, az jobban fájna? – hangosan kimondtam a gondolataimat.  
- Nem tudom… - mondta eléggé bizonytalanul Yumi-nee.  
Pedig valójában ő volt az egyik személy, aki pontosan tudta, hogy mi történt a múltamban. Tökéletesen elrejti a „cuki kis nővér" szerep, de igazából ő is csak egy démon. Biztos meg van annak az oka is, hogy nem tudhatok róla. Akármennyire is fáj, félek pedig a kíváncsiság jobban hajt. Csodálnám, ha a hülye kérdéseim nem hoznának bajt a fejemre. Valamiért mindig bajba keveredek az ötleteimtől. Ez vagyok én, Momozono Nanami a világ egyik legidiótább embere. Képes voltam elszökni a nevelőimtől, átiratkozni egy démon iskolába, ahol egy látnok lett a legjobb barátnőm, szereztem egy yakuza féle ellenséget, ráadásul van egy eszméletlenül bunkó, ám de olykor gondoskodó szolgám, Tomoe. Mondjuk, már Tomoe is elég bajos, Asamichii-ről nem is beszélve. Mondjuk, ha Yumi lerészegedik, abból világméretű problémáink is lehetnének…  
- Yumi-nee, tudsz a múltamról, igaz?  
- Hai… - sütötte le a fejét, hogy megbukott az álcája.  
- Elárulnád? – vetettem oda, előre tudtam, hogy feleslegesen.  
- Kizárt! Elég problémád van, nem kell ezzel gyötörnöd magad. – mondta kedvesen.  
- Valaha el fogod nekem árulni az igazat?  
- Igen, majd egyszer, ha kész leszel. – bólogatott erősen, hogy mielőbb le tudja zárni a beszélgetés ezen szakaszát.  
- Rendben. De egy kérdésemre szeretnék mindenképp választ kapni! Kigyógyulok ebből? – vettem komolyra a szót Nem érdekel semmi más, egyenlőre ez is megteszi.  
- Sajnálom, de erről semmit sem tudok… Ne bánkódj annyit! Na, de mégis ki a te becses szolgálód? – terelte villámgyorsan a témát.  
- A neve, Shiroi Tomoe. Az osztálytársam. Meg kell adni, helyes, de egy hatalmas nagy bunkó. Asamichii gyerekkori barátja, szóval sikerül megférnem vele. – kuncogtam a tökéletes leírásomon.  
- Shiroi Tomoe? – Yumi egész teste remegni kezdett, és az éppen a kezében lévő papírok lehulltak a földre.  
Tudtam, hogy nincs valami rendben, ráadásul ismeri is. Yumi teljesen elvesztette a lélekjelenlétét, a szemei kitágultak és csak habogott összevissza, míg újra nem volt képes összeszedni a gondolatait.  
- Miért sokkoltál le? – kérdeztem unott pofával.  
- S-Semmi különös. – nagyot nyel – Csak csodálkoztam azon, hogy pont ő… - nevet.  
- Yumi-nee! – szóltam rá, a hangomból ítélhetően, hogy mondja el amit tud.  
- Eto…Amikor beléptem a tanáriba, leadta a kilépési bizonylatát és a szobakulcsát. Szólt az igazgatónak, hogy egy kis ideig el kell mennie valahova. Valószínűleg most indult el.  
- MI? Akkor még utolérhetem? – kérdeztem.  
- Nem ígérhetek semmit, csak a kötelességemet végzem, mint jó nővéred.  
- Ugyan, bár nem az igazi nővérem vagy, de én mindig is úgy gondoltam rád. Gomen. De most meg kell keresnem Tomoét. –futottam a kijárathoz ahogy csak tudtam, éreztem, hogy már nem bírom idegekkel.  
- Hamis nővér lennek? Annyi mindent nem tudsz még, Nanako…  
Összeszedte a papírokat, leoltotta a lámpát majd bezárta az ajtót.  
- A neheze még csak most kezdődik, amikor teljesen a nulláról indulsz. Rajtad a világ szeme Mikage-kun. – kuncogott majd folytatta a magánbeszélgetését.  
- TOMOE?! Merre vagy? Ha hallasz, kérlek várj meg! – csak futottam, még azok után is felálltam, hogy megbotlottam a lépcsőn és az orom vérezni kezdett – A francba! Tomoe mégis mi a francért akarsz elmenni? – ordítoztam hát ha hallja.  
Kiértem az előtérbe. Végig néztem minden sarkot, de sehol sem találtam. Rémisztően sötét volt, mivel a vihar kiverte a biztosítékot. Lépteket hallottam, így elbújtam az egyik félreeső helyre. Tomoe volt. Épp a cipőjét cserélte ki. Megvártam míg elindult és a háta mögé lopództam.  
- Ha most el mész, azt sose bocsátom meg! – éreztem, hogy akármennyire is akarok erősnek látszani, a hangom megcsuklott…  
- Feküdj vissza, még nem vagy teljesen jól. – mondta teljes higgadtsággal.  
- Fogd be! Ha annyira el akarsz menni, megparancsolom, hogy maradj itt! Végülis, azt akartad, hogy használjam azt amit kaptam. Akkor itt van… - mondtam duzzogva.  
- Bocsásson meg, de vonakodom teljesíteni a kérését. – mondta majd elindult az ajtó felé.  
Nem hagyhattam magam, utána mentem és hátulról átöleltem.  
- Akkor erővel tartalak itt! Nem érdekel senki, csak te, de ha te is itt hagysz engem semmim sem marad! – szinte már könyörögtem.  
- Miféle erővel? Te csak egy gyenge ember vagy. Ha megölnélek, valójában nagyon nem is izgatna a dolog… - mosolygott és hirtelen egy villám csapott le hozzánk közel. Én azonnal elengedtem és hátra estem. A testem megint remegni kezdett. Csak lefelé néztem és levegő után kapkodtam.  
-NA-…! Khööm… Látod, még egy aprócska villámtól is megijedsz, szánalmas vagy. – szép lassan egyre távolabb került.  
- Szóval kint akarsz játszani… - utána rohantam, bele sem gondolva, hogy mi lesz azután.  
- Aznap, azért hívtalak fel a tetőre, hogy elmondjam, SZERETLEK. – kiabáltam utána miközben futottam. A szavaim hallatán meghökkent. Sikerült utolérnem.  
- Kedvellek! De nem csak úgy, mint egy barátot, ezért ha te még nem is… Maradj itt! Többé nem akarok elveszíteni senkit! Ez alól, még egy démon sem kivétel, Tomoe. – vettem vissza egy kicsit a hangerőmből – Szeretlek! És ezen, pedig semmi sem változtathat.  
- Komolyan azt hitted, hogy ezért itt maradok? Tudod, világ életemben gyűlöltem a számító fruskákat. Ezért is öltem meg Mayuri-t. – hátra se fordult csak ment tovább.  
Elkezdett szakadni az eső, de legalább elrejtették a könnyeimet, amik Tomoé-ért hulltak. Még párszor utána kiabáltam, hogy szeretem, de többé, nem láttam az arcát. Csak a hátát és a közöttünk tátongó űrt. Órákig álltam a zuhogó esőben és a fagyos szélben, mely fújta a hajam. Várva, hogy visszajön.


	8. 8 Fejezet - A szentély

**8. fejezet – A szentély  
**

Ahhoz képest, hogy ősz van, még javában tombol a nyár.**  
**- Isten hozta a szentélyben Tomoe-dono! – üdvözölt széles vigyorral Onikiri és Koutetsu.  
- Hol van Mikage? – kérdeztem türelmetlenül.  
- Mikage sama azt üzeni, hogy – kezdte el a mondatot Koutetsu végül Onikiri befejezte – Sajnálja, de csak holnap tud megjelenni. – ezzel két lépést hátráltak.  
- MIKAGE! Na és mégis melyiknél van? A fullos bögyös, vagy a vörös vadócnál? – morgolódtam.  
- Nem talált! Mikage-sama jelenleg Nagy-Britanniában tartózkodik, és a gépe holnap érkezik meg. – jelentették ki alázatosan, jelezve, hogy nem akarnak a szentély áldozatává válni – Valószínűleg…  
- VALÓSZÍNŰLEG? Marha nagy nehézségem árán idetolom a pofám, erre ez a nyomoronc cseszik megjelenni? KINYÍRLAK! – keltem ki a szokásos módon magamból.  
- Tomoe-dono! Kérem nyugodjon meg! A lányáról van szó. – mondja ki hirtelen a szájához kapva az egyik.  
- Yumika-san?  
- N-NEM! Igazából…Egy teljesen más személyről van szó. De kérlek, maradj nyugton amíg megérkezik! – vetett rá Koutetsu egy bátor pillantást.  
- Kitalálom…Mikage megkért, hogy maradjatok kussba amíg vissza nem ér. Igaz?  
- Haii! – jött az egyenes válasz.  
- De…Mégis miért kellett megemlíteni, ha nem beszélhettek róla? – kérdeztem kissé már túltengve a határaimat.  
- Cs-csak kicsúszott! De mentségünkre szóljon, hogy Miakge-sama nagyon le volt lombozva! Nem vagy éhes, Tomoe-dono? Biztos hoszú volt idáig az út! – majd óvatosan elrángatta Koutetsu-t, hogy hozzanak valami ehetőt.  
Nem nagyon volt kedvem megvárni azt a két idiótát, így inkább elaludtam ott ahol vagyok. Nem érdekelt, hogy milyen kényelmetlen is a helyzet, de sokkal inkább akartam elmerülni a gondolataimba, mint sem, hogy ezeket hallgassam órákon át. Valamiért gondterheltnek éreztem magam. Nem tudtam, hogy miért, de éreztem, hogy a dolgok a legkevésbé sincsenek rendben. És a többi még csak másnap következett:  
- Ohayouu~ TO-MO-E! – suttogott a fülembe egy éles hang.  
- Csak is egyetlen dolog ennyire irritáló… - jelentettem ki a párnák közül. – MIKAGEEE! – miután elhordtam mindennek folytattam. – Idehívsz. Jó rendben. De azok után még van pofád, arra, hogy az érkezésem napján még nyugodtan sütkéreztesd magad az angol partokon? Komolyan ennyire meg akarsz halni? – kérdeztem már a reggeli ingerültségemmel.  
- HALII! – mondja idegesítően vinnyogó hangon – Sajnálom, de annyira édes vagy amikor alszol.  
- Újra fel kell tennem az előző kérdésem? – kérdeztem ingerülten.  
- Nem, nem… - nyögi.  
- Akkor belekezdhetnénk. – jelentettem ki, nem tagadva, hogy sietős a dolgom.  
- Biztosan hallottál, a számodra újdonságot jelentő hírről, hogy van egy másik lányom.  
- Eljárt a szájuk. –mondtam vállat vonva a dologra.  
- Elég baj ha nem érdekel. Klánunk utolsó harcában jelentős szerepe van.  
- Mi a neve? – kérdeztem már kicsit érdeklődően.  
- Ismerősen csenghet. A neve, Momozono Nanami. – ekkor Tomoe arcára fagyos sokk ült.  
- M-MI? – kérdeztem még mindig sokkoltan az előző információtól.  
- A klánunk második, egyben utolsó női tagja, Nanako.  
- Nincs az az isten! Hiszen förtelmes szaga van. Csak egy ember… - jelentettem ki csak magamat ámítva.  
- Tomoe, szeretném neked bemutatni a világ elsőszámú démonvadászát. Anabella Liseloth Force. Nagy-Britannia legnemesebb sarja. A szolgálatunkra.  
- Etoo..Nem látom… - jelentettem ki határozottan.  
- Öregem, marhára irritálsz. – szólt hozzám egy hang – Nézz le!  
- Hiszen..te.. Alacsony vagy? – néztem meglepődötten.  
- Nem vagyok kicsi, te nőttél túl nagyra. – majd rálépett a lábamra és egy mozdulattal a padlóra küldött.  
- Csak ennyi? – nyögtem ki valamit, hogy megmenthessem a férfiasságom, ha már a becsületem a romokban hever. De az arcán csak egy gúnyos mosoly rajzolódott ki.  
- Undorító vagy! Nem érek hozzád ha nem muszáj! – jelentette ki fagyos hangon, majd így folytatta – Másodszor, tisztában vagy azzal az egyszerű ténnyel, hogy az eszed kevesebb, mint egy marék molylepkéé? Elméletileg te egy nagyszerű familiáris vagy, és mégis képtelen vagy észre venni egy aprócska különbséget az ember és egy zakuron között. Most már értem, hogy miért hívtál ide, Mikage. – és mosolyt varázsolt az arcára.  
- Van mit behoznia. Az biztos, de mégsem reménytelen nem? Végülis… - közbevágnak.  
- Előbb mondd el neki, Mikage. Mellesleg, Hiro este megérkezik. – jelenti ki nem törődöm hangon, majd hirtelen eltűnt.  
- Hiro? – kérdeztem rá.  
- Az ő védelmezője. Mondhatni, hogy tőle függ. Nagyon nem akarja, de az a srác mindenhova követi…. Akkor neki állhatnánk a dolgoknak? – kérdezi türelmetlenül.  
- Mondd… - mondtam neki már kicsit komolyabban.  
- Amikor kitört a démonvész, és a klánunk élesen két részre szakadt, mint tudod, anyát megölték. – erre az emlékfoszlányra Tomoe összeszorítja a fogait – Nekem és a lányoknak menekülnünk kellett. De Nanako-nak akartunk adni egy esélyt. Így minden addigi emlékét kitöröltük és nevelőszülőkhöz adtuk. Yumii mindig figyelt rá, mintha csak egy dada lenne, hogy távol tudjuk tőle tartani, a nem kívánatos személyeket. De a békés időszaknak vége van. Minden erőnkre szükség lesz, hogy felül tudjunk kerekedni a többi klánon. Az évek elteltével a ranglista aljára csúsztunk, amivel romlott a hírnevünk. Lehet, hogy a létszám fölény náluk, de az erőfölény nálunk van- kuncogott majd folytatta. – Fel kell ébresztenünk Nanako-t.  
Anabella éppen visszafele sétált volna a szobájába, amikor egy kéz megragadta és behurcolta az ellenkező szobába. Egy apróbb szívroham vége után így szólt:  
- Nem kell a dráma, tudtam már, hogy itt vagy. – szólt kegyetlen hangon.  
- Mindig olyan kegyetlen vagy, Ana. – válaszolta a hang szelíden majd arcát a lány hajába fúrta.  
- Hagyd abba, Hiro. – szólt rá mérgesen és próbálta eltolni magától több-kevesebb sikerrel.  
- Pedig még semmit sem csináltam. – nyögte ki végül szomorúan és elengedte.  
- Jobb is. Tudom, hogy csak a pénz miatt vagy itt. – mondta.  
- Amit a szüleid adnak? Igen az is benne van, de nem ezért vagyok itt…- kuncogott.  
- Pénz, mi? – a kegyetlen lány arckifejezése hirtelen, még ha egy pillanatra is megváltozott. A fiú elindult felé.  
- Csak nem egy szomorú arc kifejezés a jégkirálynőmtől? – mondta jegesen.  
- Fejezd be, Aotake! – kiáltott rám rémültem, majd adott egy pofont.  
- Óóó, csak nem a családnevemen szólítottál? – kajánul vigyorgott. Neki sem kellett több, látta, hogy a lány egy újabb pofonra emelné a kezét, de ő könnyen hárítja. Sőt teljes erejéből lefogja, és a falhoz nyomja. Egy démoni mosoly végeztével, testét, a félénken remegő lány testéhez simítja.  
- Befejezted? – csuklik meg a hangja.  
- Szeretnéd? – majd mélyen belenézett a szemeiben, melyben látott egy apró csillogást a folytatásért könyörögve. Több sem kellett neki, kezével feljebb emelte a lány fejét, majd amikor az ajkaik összesúrolódtak, elhajolt. Volt egy félperces hatásszünet, mire a lány feldolgozta, hogy mi történt. Azt a csalódott tekintetet! Még egy kőszívű embernek is megesne rajta a szíve. A lány keze automatikusan megmozdult, a fiú pólója felé. A srác érdeklődően nézett rá, pedig pontosan tudta, hogy mit akar. Visszatért az előző testhelyzetükhöz és lágyan csókolgatni kezdte a lányt. A fiú belemarkolt a lány hajába, majd hagyva egy másodpercnyi levegővételt ellenfelének folytatta a kis akcióját. Az apró kéz, amit eddig fogva tartottak hatalmas sebességgel csapódott a fiú arcának. Hát, ennyit a továbbiakról.  
- Kegyetlen vagy, pedig nem láttam, hogy ellenkeztél volna. – nevetett.  
- Tudom. – válaszolta, miközben teljesen vörös arcát próbálta rejtegetni.  
- Akkor miért nem hagytad, hogy folytassam? – tekintélyesen végig mérte a lányt.  
- Undorító vagy, Aotake. Te csak egy alkalmazott vagy, ráadásul eléggé kanos… - és egy jól irányzott mozdulattal becsapta az ajtót.  
- Bocsáss meg, angyalom. – hallatszódott egy elégedett nevetés.  
- Utállak! – hangzott vissza válasznak.  
- Majd, ha jeges tekintettel visszautasítasz, na majd akkor. – mondta magának a mondatot.  
A másnapot és a rá következő kettőt bezárkózva tartotta a szobájába. Valószínűleg már az egész berendezés szét van szedve, mivel a saját hülye döntésétől eléggé kikészült. Egyáltalán nem gondolkodva, el döntöttem, hogy visszamegyek a bálra, hogy figyelmeztessem Nanamit, és a többieket. Másnap reggel gondolom eléggé hiányolhattak a szentélyből.  
- Hol van azaz átkozott róka? – morgott a lány.  
- Na mi van nincs boxzsák? – gúnyolódott Hiro.  
- Hagyj békén, a múltkori nem volt elég zaklatásnak? – játszott tovább…  
- Jól kérdezted, kisasszony. – folytatta…  
- Kár, hogy a tévedés és én édestestvérek vagyunk. – mondta lesütött fejjel.  
- Most ugyan miért? – vette kérdőre a szavam.  
- Az, hogy bíztam benned, azok után, hogy kimentettél a tűzből! Azt hittem te másabb vagy mint a többi. De csalódnom kellett. Újra. Miattad. – miután kifejezte elégedetlenségét, távozott.  
- Sosem tudtál normálisan viselkedni a közelébe, igaz Aotake-san? – nézett felém Mikage.  
- Nem tudom, hogyan bánjak a legféltettebb kincsemmel. – válaszoltam oda se figyelve arra amit mondok, mikor már leesett, égett az arcom rendesen! Lám, lám? Mégis ki tudtam mondani, hogy mindennél jobban azt akarom, hogy az enyém legyen.


	9. 9 Fejezet - Most már nincs kiút

**9. fejezet – Most már nincs kiút **

Annak az idiótának is pont most kellett elhúzni a csíkot? Miért kell ezzel a barommal hagyni. „ Csak lemegyek a pincébe kísérletezni, addig ne öljétek meg egymást.". Hát anyád. – beszéltem magamba gúnyosan – Mondjuk amíg nem látom a képét addig minden rendben van. Elméletileg. Végülis egy nemesi család lánya vagyok, meg kell őriznem a hideg vérem. Nem hagyhatom, hogy csak úgy ledöntsenek a lábamról. Ráadásul, csak egy senki.  
- A drága csak nem már megint engem emleget? – lépett felém azzal az idióta vigyorral a képén.  
- Nem körülötted forog, a világ. – mondtam neki egy mosolyt is hozzá eresztve.  
- De nem is körülötted. – vágott vissza gyorsan, rezzenéstelen arccal.  
Ez a srác kikészít. A sírba visz, komolyan mondom. Nem elég, hogy miután kimentett abból a vacak, csak milliárdokat érő kastélyból, amit anno még a lázadásnál gyújtottak fel a szolgák, azóta engem csőszködik. Nélküle is eléggé önálló vagyok… Mormogtam, amit valószínűleg meg is hallott.  
- Ahha. Hiszem ha látom. – mondta érzéketlenül, tudta, hogy ezzel tud felhúzni a legjobban.  
- Mit kérsz reggelire? El tudom készíteni, ráadásul sokkal finomabban mint, te. – kerülve én fölénybe.  
- Rendben! Akkor a kisasszony csinálna nekem palacsintát? – és eleresztett egy ördögi vigyort. – De, ha nagyon szépen megkér, még segíthetek is. – közelebb lépett, és megfogta a szabad kezem. Több sem kellett, a reflexeim villámgyorsan lecsaptak rá a palacsintasütővel.  
- Normális vagy? Ennek helye marad? Mi lett volna, ha eltörik az orrom. A nők elmenekülnének előlem. – jajgatott.  
- Kipróbálhatjuk azt is. – majd előkotorásztam a hozzávalókat. – Ne bámulj. Nem tudok koncentrálni. – szóltam hátra az idegesítő tényezőnek. Bár nem azzal volt a bajom, hogy néz sokkal inkább azzal, hogy a kezem amit megfogott még mindig lángol. Csak nem beleszerettem…Belé? Biztos, csak nem aludtam ki magam. Próbáltam elterelni a gondolataimat, miközben elkészítettem azt a gusztustalan ragacsos masszát amiből jutott a hajamra is.  
- HÉ! Nem azt mondtam, hogy kend tele magad, hanem, hogy csinálj valami ehetőt. – majd kiszedte a hajamban ékeskedő jókora trutyit. Majd lefelé kezdett nézni, mivel úgy tűnik a combomra is jutott belőle.  
- Ne is álmodj róla! Inkább rajtam marad. – nyúltam volna valami rongyért, de Hiro keze megelőzött. Egy perccel később a talplenyomatom díszelgett rajta.  
- Remek, a cirkusz elsőszámú attrakciója leszek. – nevetett.  
- Szerintem oda se vennének fel, főleg ha még egyszer-kétszer ismétlést kívánsz belőle. Ennyire mazochista vagy? – véletlenül, hangosabban nevettem, mint gondoltam volna.  
Ő nem szólt semmit, csak feltápászkodott a földről, és próbált visszaülni a székre, ami összetört alatta. Hopsz. Nagyobbat rúgtam a kelleténél. De itt már nem bírtam, muszáj volt elnevetnem magam. Ezzel persze csak még jobban felidegesítettem.  
- Hmmm? Ezt is eltervezted? – közelebb lépett hozzám, hátráltam, de a konyhabútorzat a szökési tervemnek gátat vetett. Próbáltam rájönni, hogy mire gondolhat, hogy le akar-e megint támadni, mint tegnap. De csak mosolygott. Mivel már kezdett elegem lenni belőle, a csípőmmel arrébb löktem, és neki álltam a palacsintának. Mondhatni, nem vagyok egy konyhatündér, de hogy még a konyhába se való, az is biztos. Éreztem, ahogy remeg a kezem, amelyikbe a sütőt tartom, és nem vagyok képes beleönteni a merőkanál tartalmát. Ekkor éreztem, hogy valaki, azaz Hiro a hátamhoz simul és megfogja mind a két kezem és velem együtt csinálja. Noha igaza van, hogy nem tudom megcsinálni, de akkor se fogom hagyni, hogy igaza legyen. Ez szégyen rám nézve.  
- Örülök, hogy Mikage a tanítványaként nem tanított meg a konyhai művészetekre, mert valószínűleg már megmérgeztél volna valakit. – mondta nyersen.  
- Szerencse, hogy csak ketten vagyunk, így csak én látom, ahogy megver egy kislány. – szóltam vissza.  
- Te mondtad, kislány. – kuncogott.  
- Szeretnél egy monoklit a törött orrodhoz? – kérdeztem miközben megfordultam, de neki ütköztem a hasának.  
- Le vegyem a pólóm? – kérdezte ismét egy perverz vigyorral.  
- Csak ne előttem, nem vagyok kíváncsi arra a gyenge kis testedre. – vágtam vissza, bár éreztem, hogy nem éppen jól sikerült.  
- Hahaha…Na így kell csinálni. – majd visszanyomta azs eszközöket a kezembe és helyet foglalt.  
- Figyelj, sokkal jobb lesz az enyém, mint a tied. – majd elkapkodtam a dolgot, mivel a láng amin a sütő volt, hirtelen fellobbant én meg teljesen reszketni kezdtem, pont amikor feldobtam a palacsintát, aminek a fele landolt csak a serpenyőben. Amilyen szerencsés vagyok, még le is forráztam a kezem. Eldobva azt ami a kezembe volt, a földre estem és csak bámultam magam elé, addig amíg Hiro fel nem vett a karjai közé, úgy mint egy hercegnőt.  
- Bocsi, rossz vicc volt. – majd egy fújással eltűntette a lángokat, és elindult elsősegély dobozt keresni.  
- Tudtad, hogy félek a tűztől. – morogtam.  
- Igen… - valószínűleg látta, ahogy belül sírok az ijedtségtől, persze kívül semmi sem látszott. Ő még is átlátott minden álcámon. Emlékszem, arra a napra amikor kiütött a tűz a kastélyban. Estefelé lehetett. Amikor anyáék is befejezték a vacsorát, a dadusom felkísért az emeletre, hogy nyugovóra térjek. Persze, ő fogta magát kinyitotta a földszinten lévő kamrát, és bezárt. Sötét volt, és valami égett szagot éreztem. Ekkor már tudtam, a kastély lángokban áll, anya és apa már rég kimenekülhetett, de ők meg azt se tudják, hogy hol vagyok. Nagy kétségbe esésem közepette csak sírtam, olyan hangosan amennyire csak tudtam. Nem érdekelt, hogy ki fog megtalálni, csak azt akartam, hogy kinyíljon az az átokverte ajtó. Ehelyett, amint kigondoltam ezt a mondatot, az ajtó beszakadt és egy fura köntösben lévő ember vitt ki. Megbíztam benne, és ezzel bíztatott: „ Egy ilyen aranyos lánynak, a mosolygás sokkal szebben áll, mint a könnyek". Igen, ekkor találkoztam először Hiro-val. A szüleim nagy nehezen beleegyeztek abba, hogy körülöttem legyen. És most már ez az ötödik év, hogy mellettem van. Fura, hogy amíg én 12 évesen képes voltam egyedül enni, ő már 15 évesen megváltja a világot.  
- Nagyon fáj? – kérdezte egy hang.  
- M-Mi? Dehogy is meg leszek. – húztam volna el a kezem, de utána kapott és bekötözte.  
- Neked is az első találkozásunk jutott eszedbe? – kuncogott.  
- Nem. Épp azon gondolkodtam, hogy mégis ezért a tréfáért, mivel foglak kinyírni.  
- Ezt minek vegyem? – kérdezte.  
- Ígéretnek. – mondtam.  
- Miért? –húzott tovább.  
- Azért, hogy tudd hamarosan alulról szagolod az ibolyát. - majd belemarkoltam a hajába és közelebb toltam. – Máris nem érzed magad fölényben igazam van? – majd a sötétkék szemeibe néztem, amiben láttam a tüzet.  
- Köszi. – nyögtem ki végül, és gyorsan távoztam a helyiségből.  
- Fél óra múlva, nálam! – szólt boldogan. – Gondolom, szeretnél palacsintát enni. –kuncogott. Erre gyors léptekkel újra előtte teremtem.  
- Meg tudom csinálni, EGYEDÜL is! – mondtam magabiztosan.  
- Ahha. – reagált megint semmit mondóan.  
Már marhára felhúztam rajta az agyam észre sem véve, hogy elszámoltam a lépteimet és neki csapódtam az ajtónak, amelynek lendületével visszaestem Hiro ölébe.  
- Magad vagy az önállóság. – harsányan felnevetett és magához szorított.  
- Engedj el, megfulladok! – szóltam rá, már amennyire tudtam, mert bajom volt a levegővétellel. Már öt percig kínozhatott, mikorra elegem lett az egészből, és egy elegáns könyökmozdulattal, görbítettem kicsit a férfiasságán, melytől összerogyott.  
- Lehetett volna, rosszabb is. – elégedetten távoztam.  
Fél óra múlva átmentem Hiro szobájába ahogy kérte. Persze még ide se tudott időben ideérni, mert még a palacsintával szerencsétlenkedik. Emlékszem, még amikor a teát hozta nekem és amilyen béna volt szegényke, elbotlott a saját lábába, és a tányérral képen vágta magát. A tea meg a zakóján landolt. Egy kedves emlék, egy fontos személlyel kapcsolatban.  
- Eléggé perverz fejet vágsz, örült vagy? – jött egy hang az ajtó mögül.  
- Tőled tanultam. – vágtam hozzá csípősen.  
- Akkor, volt haszna az elmúlt öt évnek. De mégis, hányszor fogod feleleveníteni a teás incidenst? Komolyan… annyira kiszámítható vagy. – nevetett majd letett elém egy tányér palacsintát.  
Már vagy hét perce néma csöndben ülünk, és ő azt nézi, hogy miként eszek. Csak mosolygott, mire én hirtelen felálltam és kimentem. Egy doboznyi ragtapassazl tértem vissza.  
- Béna. – majd előhalásztam a háta mögül a kezét és rá rakta egyet. – Feltűnően takartad.  
Még alig tudtam befejezni a mondatom, hatalmas morajlás hallatszódott alulról, amit egy kisebb földrengésszerűség követett. Azzal a mozdulattal ráestem Hiro-ra. Még őt is annyira váratlanul érte a dolog, hogy egy kicsit elvörösödött. Aztán csak néztünk egymás szemébe. Vagyis én teljesen elmerültem, a kék összes árnyalatában. Bár a helyzet kezdett kicsit kínossá válni.  
- Ana…ő..blablabla..blaablaa… - mondott valamit, de ügyet se vetettem rá, csak egy kérdésel válaszoltam.  
- Befogod a szád, vagy betapasszam az enyémmel? – egy másodperc se kellett, de elfogadta az ajánaltom. Tudtam. Egyszerűen vágyom rá. Csak is magamnak akarom. Nem akarom, hogy bárki más hozzá, érjen pedig tudom, hogy ez lehetetlen.  
- Hiro.. – szóltam fel, a kis szünetben. – Engedj el, nem folytathatjuk,tudod, hogy vőlegényem van.  
- Nem érdekel! – egy mozdulattal fordított rajtunk, és én kerültem alulra. – Mellesleg, szerinted, én oda foglak adni egy idegennek? Inkább a halál. Erre a mondatára, visszatértem az eredeti testhelyzetünkhöz, ami neki egy puffanással járt. Fel is nyögött, de minden pillanatát élveztem. Nem tudtam, sokáig gyönyörködni a dologban, mivel éreztem, ő már nem fog leállni. Ismét alá kerültem, majd olyan szenvedélyesen csókolt meg, mint még soha. Amikor próbált levegőt venne, egy laza mozdulattal visszarántottam, hogy újra érezhessem forró ajkait. A szívem egyre hevesebben vert, ahogy az övé is. Minden egyes szívverése, végig futott a testemen. Miután már fuldoklott, elengedtem és egyből megcélozta a nyakamat. Érzékeny pontomra tévedt, amitől kénytelen voltam felnyögni, amit ő élvezett is. És még párszor megismételte a mozdulatot. Éreztem, ahogy a keze elindul a pólóm a felé. Itt már tudtam, nem fog leállni, de nem is volt időm ezen agyalni, hiszen már majdnem letépte rólam azt a vékony pólót!  
- Hé, srácok jól vagytok? – rontott be Mikage, majd mikor meglátott minket hátrált. – Megzavartam valamit Hiro? – csodálkozott. Hát, Hiro nem annyira, de ha egy pillantással ölni lehetne, már egy másodperc alatt halott lenne. Mikage elégedett arckifejezéssel távozott, miután látta Hiro vészjósló pillantásait és ránk csukta az ajtót.  
- Lehet, hogy jobban jártunk. – mondta eléggé szomorkásan.  
- Lehet. – mondtam csalódottan, majd bevackoltam magam a karjai közé,és elaludtunk.  
- Holnap, még számolunk ezért. – kuncogtam majd álmodozni kezdtem, hány féle módszerrel nyírhatnám ki ezt a barmot.  
- Ana… - hallottam meg.  
- Igen, tudom, én is. – majd utoljára megcsókoltam, és végleg álomba merültem.


	10. 10 Fejezet - Álarcosbál

**10. fejezet – Álarcosbál **

Tomoe már három napja elment. Akane dühöng, és ennek a levét a mi kis szótlan Ichikawa Chie-nk bánja. Sajnálom szegényt, de végülis Akane jobban szánalomra méltóbb. A pasi otthagyja, és egyetlen „barátnője" van aki mellékesen nem nagyon bírja a társaságát. Ezek után én lettem neki a világközepe. Minden rossz dolog ami történik vele, az csak is miattam van. Jó rendben. Elismerem, hogy a dolgok megváltoztak mióta idejöttem, de én még a világ összes kincséért se szólnék bele az életébe. Semmi kedvem Miss. Nyafi problémázgatását hallgatni. Károgó hangja ismét visszazökkentett a valóságba.  
- Hé, figyelsz te rám? – rivallt rám.  
- Miért, kellene? Nem érdekel, hogy elhagyott a pasid, panaszkodj Chie-nek. Bár ha jól gondolom őt se érdekli. – vágtam rá nyersen.  
- Csak nem felvágták a nyelved? És konkrétan, téged még gyalázatosabban itt hagyott. – kuncogott – Az esős jelenetből, mindent láttam.  
- Örülök. – majd egy gúnyos mosollyal távoztam. Azt hiszem egy pont az én javamra.  
Majd gyorsan a szobám felé vettem az irányt, amit Chii-chan a lelkemre kötött, hogy órák után azonnal menjek oda. Hát, gondoltam már nem lehet rosszabb a napom. Fel voltam készülve minden meglepetésre. De az, amit ott találtam, teljesen letaglózott. Erre még én sem számítottam. A szobánk, valami divatbemutató színterévé vált. Legalább ötven estélyi ruha fetrenget a földön, vagy az ágyon, sőt valahogy még a plafonra is került.  
- Az, hogy került oda FEL? – néztem értetlenül Asamichii-t, miközben az arcom az értetlen és a retardált között váltakozott. Persze ő csak vigyorgott, majd egy hülye szöveggel elintézte az egészet. Mondjuk, annyira nem is ez érdekelt.  
- Én nem megyek a bálra. – mondtam.  
- De jössz, hiszen megígérted Kurama-nak. – kuncogott.  
- Túlságosan is szeretsz hallgatózni, de ha ennyire akarod akkor…talán…elmegyek. – adtam meg magam.  
- Remek, akkor szolgálhatok egy jó hírrel! – és megtisztelt azzal, hogy felém nézzen.  
- Mi lenne az? Tuti, olyan dolog, aminek csak te örülsz… - nyögtem.  
- Sasaki Akane-t köteleségei elszólították a bálról, így könnyebben beilleszkedhetsz. – majd visszafordult a ruhahegyhez.  
- NE MÁR! – kiáltottam. – KOMOLY? De mégis miért? – vettem vissza a hangomból.  
- A tanács behívatta egy sürgős megbeszélésre Londonba.  
- Tanács? London?  
- Igen. Tudod ez olyasmi, mint a ti politikai jelöltetek vagy mi. Van egy ember aki a démonok között magasan az élen áll. Utána jönnek a nemesi családok. Majd a normális démonok. A Fő démonnak, van egy tanácsa. Ez a vének, vagy ha jobban tetszik a bölcsek tanácsa. Ők hozzák a legtöbb döntést, és irányítják a mindennapokat, vagy éppen felbérelnek néhány embert egy-egy piszkos ügyhöz.  
- Ahha…És a lényeg?... – kérdeztem.  
- Akane apja a tanács tagja, és a tanács központja Londonban van. Így órák után elindult a repülőtérre. Akkor kezdhetjük? – nézett rám bambán.  
- Mit? – kérdeztem vissza.  
- Hát, tudod, amíg Róma nem egy nap alatt épült fel, nekünk kerek öt óra áll rendelkezésünkre ahhoz, hogy elkészüljünk. – mondata befejeztével betuszkolt a fürdőbe és őrült módjára kezdte megmosni a hajam. Azért ennyit egyedül is meg tudok csinálni, de ha bálról van szó, Chii-chan kiszámíthatatlan. Úgy döntöttem rá hagyom a dolgot. Amíg a hajamat szárítottam, láttam, hogy nagyban dobálja a ruhákat a másik oldalra. Ezt még játszotta tíz percig, majd hihetetlen gyorsasággal bejött a fürdőbe úgy, hogy majdnem visszaestem a kádba. Bizarrul vigyorgott, és egy ruhát rejtegetett maga mögött.  
- Mi ez a nagy vigyor? Nem veszek fel semmi olyasmit ami túl sokat mutat. – szögeztem le a nyilvánvaló tényt.  
- TÁDÁÁÁÁ! – visít a fülembe – Vagy felveszed, vagy pucéran foglak lerángatni. – a mondat végén megjelenik a szokásos sejtelmes mosolya. – A sötét kék a te színed! Tökéletesen fog állni rajtad. A ruha maga nagyszerűen nézett ki, és az álarc is nagyon tetszett.  
- Rendben. Te mit veszel fel? – kérdeztem.  
- Egy ilyet csak halvány citromsárgába. – mosolygott, majd kicibált és begöndörítette a hajam. Persze a tökéletes képhez még hozzácsapott egy nagy karika fülbevalót és az elmaradhatatlan magassarkú cipőt. Az öt órára tényleg szükségünk volt, főleg mivel Asamichii nehezen botorkált le a lépcsőn. Benyitottunk az étkező ajtaján, és kezdődhetett a bál. A terem gyönyörű volt. Az első aki tátott szájjal bámult rám az Kurama volt.  
- Nagyon…jól nézel ki, vagyis néztek ki! – helyesbített.  
- Most akkor melyikünkre pályázol sztárocskám? Csorgasd a nyálad Nanami-ra, én mentem enni! – kacsintott majd elégedetten távozott.  
- Bocsi, kicsit őrült. – mentegetőztem.  
- Felkérhetem egy táncra a hölgyet? –kérdezte Kurama.  
- Eljöttem, ahogy ígértem. Azt mondtad békén hagysz, ahogy ígérted. Azt ígértem leülök. Tehát így is teszek. Nincs humorom ehhez a puccos bálhoz. Mellesleg hol a maszkod? – kérdeztem.  
- Takarjam el isteni mivoltom? – hencegett.  
- Ellophatom a hercegnőt? – szólt valaki Kurama háta mögül.  
- Természetesen…NEM! – jelentette ki harcra készen.  
- Nem is tőled kérdeztem. – vont vállat majd felém indult.  
- Ha közelebb jössz, azt hiszem itt vér fog folyni… - kuncogtam. – Nekem mindegy, csak tudod eléggé érzékeny a srác. Kurama, hoznál nekem egy kis üdítőt? – mosolyogtam.  
- Rohanok. – elindult az asztal felé. A másik srácnak több sem kellett, megfogott a kezemnél és maga után vonszolt. Nem tudom hányadszorra élem át ezt az érzést ma, de már marhára elegem volt belőle! Az ismeretlen felkérő kivitt az udvarra. Az éjszakai táj mesébe illő volt. Az udvar közepére vezető sétányok vörös szőnyegekkel voltak leborítva, és az útmentén csodálatos hattyú formájú jégszobrok díszelegtek. A fehér és a vörös rózsák összhatása káprázatos volt. Levettek a lábamról, úgy ahogy ismeretlen felkérőm is. A középen lévő kis táncparkett hangulatát az apró fénygömbök adták. A halovány ködfátyol már csak a „torta habja" volt. A maszkos úriember szorításából nem tudtam szabadulni, igaz nem is akartam. Magával húzott egészen a parkettig, ahol hercegnő módjára felkért. A tánctudása lenyűgözött, de a helyzetet egyre kínosabbnak éreztem. Próbáltam valami beszélgetést kezdeményezni.  
- Megtudhatnám, legalább a lovagom nevét? – vettem tréfásra a dolgot.  
- Az hangulatromboló lenne, hercegnő. – jött a válasz.  
- Vonakodik teljesíteni a kérésem? – kérdeztem, immár kicsit érdeklődve.  
- Hercegnő maga túl nyakatekert szavakat használ annak érdekébe, hogy szót váltsunk.  
- Gondoltam. – válaszoltam oda se figyelve arra, amit mondott.  
Ezzel az alakkal csak a baj van. Ez a bál, csak egy iskolai rendezvény, nem kell komolyan venni. Vagy erre, ennyire betartják a szabályokat? Egy biztos. A srácból, érzem a gúnyt, és ahogy beszélhet hozzám, éreztem azt is, hogy nagyon is élvezi a helyzetet. Egy kósza gondolat futott át az agyamon.  
- Tudod, ez a „hime" közhely, nem nagyon áll jól. – mondtam csípősen.  
- Egy hercegnőhöz képest, igen jó a tánc tudása. – mondta szarkasztikusan.  
- Csak bizonyítékot kerestem. – kuncogtam.  
- Mégis mire? – vetette el előző hangsúlyát.  
- Túlságosan is hamar felhúzod magad, Tomoe. – mondtam neki elcsukló hangon.  
- Ennyire rossz lenne az álcám? – kérdezte.  
- Tulajdonképpen, már akkor gyanakodtam amikor, összekaptatok Kurama-val. Kivele, miért jöttél vissza? Hiszen, múltkor még eléggé elenkeztél.  
- Miattad mentem el. Az átlagos kis életed veszélyben van, el kell mennünk innen.  
Jó. Nem vagyok hülye, de ezt még nekem is sok volt.  
- Nem megyek. – tiltakoztam. –Ide tolod a képed, és azt követeled, hogy menjek veled a ki tudja hova, hogy majd egy sötét sikátorban kinyírhass? Hahaha. Hülyének nézel, vagy mi? – hadartam el a szavakat.  
- Mi van? – kérdezte ártatlan boci szemekkel.  
- Most mi van? Nem én tehetek róla, hogy agyi képességeid nem felelnek meg a kor elvárásainak. Túl sok dolgot mondtam? – nevettem el magam.  
Sajna, ezzel eléggé felhúzhattam, mert a szemei elsötétültek és a körülöttünk lévő párok villámgyorsan eltűntek. Csak néztem, hogy hogyan folytatódnak az események. Lassan elindult felém.  
- Nincs mit eldönteni ezen! Szóltam a többieknek a helyzetről, holnap reggel tizenegykor indulunk, Forte La-ba, az ősföldre.


	11. 11 Fejezet - Forte La

**11. Fejezet – Forte La**

Forte La. Egy hely, ahova ember még sose tette be a lábát. Egy hely, amelynek létezéséről csak is a démonok tudnak. Egy hely, ahol klánok ezrei vannak szétszórva készen állva egy magasabb szintű háborúra. Egy hely, ahol még a lehetetlen is lehetséges. A világ, amelynek nincsenek korlátai. Csak a kék ég, és az anyaföld, ahol milliók lelke talált megnyugvásra. Démonnak lenni, azt jelenti, hogy korlátlanul élni, Forte La-ban. És harcolni érte minden áron.  
- Srácok? – kérdeztem hitetlenkedve.  
- Semmi baj Nana-chan, nem kell aggódni, hamarosan minden újra a régi lesz. – szólt hozzám Yumi-nee.  
- Mi az, hogy régi? – egyre jobban össze voltam zavarodva, mivel egy romos templo közepén álltunk.  
- Hol az utolsó tag, akire várunk? – kérdezte Kurama.  
- Összesen még négy embert várunk. Türelem. – jelentette ki Tomoe.  
- H-Hé tisztázzunk valamit! Mit keres itt Kurama, Yumi-nee, és Chii-chan? Főleg..ÉN? – háborogtam, bár feleslegesen. – Meg mi ez a Forte baromság?  
- Forte La, a te világod. – hangokat hall. – Azt hiszem az elveszett bárányok megérkeztek.  
- Bemutatom nektek, vagyis inkább csak Nanaminak a többieket. Apró termetű, de a dühe nagyobb, mint egy óriásé. Nemesi sarj, ember bár kitűnő démonvadász, a neve Anabella Liseloth Force. Házörzője Aotake Hiro.  
- Házörző? Nem hiszem, hogy nyugodt lennék bárhol is, ha ő figyel a házra. – szólt jegesen.  
- Sajnálom ha csalódást okozok, de amennyire jeges szívű hölgyemény, nem hiszem, hogy bárki betörne önhöz. – kuncog.  
- De sokan próbálnak betörni engem, igaz Aotake? – nézett fel rá és egy gúnyos mosoly jelent meg a száján.  
- Mikage szólj már rá! Rád csak hallgat! – nyavajgott Hiro.  
- Oldd meg magad. Nanami drága, örülök, hogy újra látlak. – lehajolt, hogy egy csókot nyomjon a kezére, közben oldalra fordította tekintetét Tomoe-ra.  
- Újra?! – nem nagyon figyeltem a közjátékra csak arra, hogy mi már találkoztunk. Nem fogok bedőlni egy pedofil trükkjeinek. Yumi-nee felé fordultam, valósággal meg volt babonázva, hogy láthatja a férfit. Próbáltam szólítani, hiába…  
- Tedd ezt, tedd azt. Elegem van. Ha ezzel végeztem tuti elmegyek nyaralni… - hallatszódott a közelről.  
- Még kire várunk a semmi közepén? – kérdeztem flegmatikusan.  
- Épp időben, Akane. – jelentette ki Tomoe.  
A név hallatán lesokkoltam. Mit keres itt pont ő? Nem elég, hogy akaratom ellenére elráncigálnak egy isten háta mögötti helyre, de még a legellenségesebb emberrel akarnak összezárni? Nem volt időm, agyalni rajta, mivel amint megérkezett beljebb indultunk a templomban. Két dolgot vettem észre. Az első, ahogy beljebb haladunk egyre világosabb van. A második, hogy a kiscsaj és az a Hiro gyerek hangosak. Amióta betettük ide a lábunkat veszekednek vagy éppen verekednek. Kész, vége, megőrültem.  
- Hé! Ti ketten. Mióta jártok? – szóltam oda bunkón, mivel már kikészültek az idegeim.  
- Én vele? – nézett felém ridegen a lány. – Inkább figyelj előre, a Határ Fény, embereknek eléggé nagyszám. – kuncogott. Időm sem volt válaszolni, mivel egy csodálatos dolgot láttam. A többiek úgy bámultak rá, mintha mindennapos dolog lenne, de engem lenyűgözött.  
- Végre itthon! – nyújtozkodott Asamichii.  
- Itthon? Ennyire hülye én se vagyok… - mondtam ki az igazat.  
- Sok mindent nem tudsz még Nanami-san. – szólt emberibb hangon Akane. – Mikage, lenne valami amit majd meg kellene beszélnünk, négyszemközt. Erre a pár szóra Yumi-nee fülei lecsaptak. Odatrappolt Mikage mellé, belé karolt és elkezdte húzni az ismeretlen felé, miközben hülyeségekről dumált. Az orromat megcsapta a fülett erdő szag, és a madarak hangja. Legalább is azt hiszem, hogy madarak akarnak lenni.  
- Nem madarak. Doragon-ok. Teljesen természetes, hogy itt vannak. – válaszolt Tomoe a fel nem tett kérdésemre.  
- Doragon? – kérdeztem bárgyún.  
- Más néven sárkányok. – a torkom összeszűkölt a szó hallatán. Sárkányok? Azok nem léteznek. Egészen addig ezt a tényt tápláltam magamba, amíg egy el nem suhant mellettem, megtarkítva a hajam végét pár centivel. Csak pislogtam. Nem mertem semerre se nézni. Vagyis inkább nem akartam. Csúszómászók, repülő akármik, és még kitudja, hogy mi akarja megkeseríteni az életem. Éreztem, ahogy megcsúszik a lábam, de nem azért, mert elestem valamin, csak túl sok dolgot láttam egyszerre. Már majdnem kijutottunk egy tisztáshoz, mikor forogni kezdett velem a világ és alig kaptam levegőt. A külső hangok azt mondták, hogy ez normális és csak le kell nyugodnom, mert a szervezetemnek át kell állnia. Elájultam. Nem sokáig lehettem ebben az állapotban, de mire kinyitottam a szemem már házon belül voltunk. Régi japán stílusú ház. Egyedül voltam egy tágas szobában, de nem sokáig. Nyílt az ajtó és az a lány jött be.  
- Jobban vagy már? Rendesen kapsz levegőt? – kérdezte.  
- Ahha… - nyögtem. – Haza akarok menni, nem akarok belefolyni semmilyen démoni háborúba vagy akármibe. Csak egy egyszerű – sose hittem, hogy ezt mondom. – ember vagyok. – mondtam az igazat.  
- Ha valóban egy átlagos ember lennél, nem tudtál volna átjutni a Határ Fényen, egyfajta védőfal amit ha megérint egy ember meghal. – mondta jegesen.  
- Szóval ti csak tippeltetek velem?! – háborogtam, közben egy kötözött férfi esik be az ajtón – És ez meg mi? – vetettem oda a kérdést már meg se lepődve – Hiro-kun? Miért van lekötözve a szája meg a keze? – érdeklődtem.  
- Nehogy elharapja a nyelvét. – válaszolta ridegen – Meg tudod, drága barátunk eléggé perverz, jobb az óvatosság. Mennyit tudsz a jelenlegi helyzetünkről? – kérdezte. Bárgyún néztem, remélve, hogy a képem mindent elárul.  
- Szóval ezen a világon négy nagy klán van. Kita azaz Északi klán, Minami, a Déli klán, Nishi, a Nyugati klán, és Azuma, a Keleti klán. Mi a Nyugati klán leszármazottja vagyunk. És, te vagy a trónörökös.  
- HEEE?! – az agyam egyik eldugott szegletében beindult valami. Hogy mi vagyok én?! Próbáltam magam önhipnózisba ringatni, de a valóság mindig adott egy hatalmas pofont. – Szóval, én? Trónörökös? Emberként? – kérdeztem.  
- Tévedés. Trónörökös, démonként. – mondta.  
- Padlócirkáló mond mit? – ó, boldog tudatlanság. Most már értem miért.  
- Eleresztem ezt a kis megjegyzést a fülem mellett, de ez a tényen mit sem változtat. Démon vér folyik az ereidben, és te veszed át apád helyét trónon. Nincs beleszólásod. – szemeiben megjelent a tűz.  
- A-Apám? Mármint az igazi? – kérdeztem tátva maradt szájjal. – Apám itt van?  
- Igen, de még nem találkozhatsz vele, csak akkor ha eljön az ideje. Vissza kell szerezned a régi emlékeidet. És az erőd. Amíg ebben a testben vagy ne mozdulj ki innen, különben meghalsz. – búcsúzott, majd maga után húzta a padlón heverő fiút.  
- Biztos jó ötlet ilyen keményen fogni? – kérdezte – Még új neki. – mondta.  
- Ez olyan mintha kedves lennék veled, ez sose fog megtörténni. Minél előbb rájön a rút valóságra, a tanácsnak sokkal nehezebb lesz lépnie.  
- Ahha. – neki áll vetkőzni, lefelé veszi a pólóját – Ennyire feltűnően nem kell bámulni, mellesleg kimehetnél a szobámból.  
- Nem néztem, csak szem előtt volt. Nagy különbség. – pillanatnyi hatásszünet – Te most parancsolgatsz? – bámulta.  
- A szavam szent. – gúnyolódik. A mosoly azonnal lefagyott az arcáról, amikor elmerült a lány komor arcában. Nem látta rajta, hogy mosolyognak, de érezte, hogy a szíve most mindennél sötétebbé vált. Mind a ketten tudták, hogy mindegyikőjük félti a másikat. Azt is tudták, hogy közeleg a harc, ami lehet, hogy örökre elválasztja őket egymástól. De amit a lány mondott, arra Hiro sem készült fel eléggé.  
- Hiro, jövő hónapban, hozzámegyek Elric Lagann-hoz. A szüleim előbbre hozták az időpontot, mint a tizennyolcadik szülinapom. – sütötte le a fejét. – Többé nincs szükségem rád, két hét múlva vissza kell utaznom, addig is tökéletes vezetőt kell alakítanom abból a reményvesztett lányból. Ne gátolj meg benne, Aotake-san. – nyelt majd kiment. A lány soha nem hívta Aotake-sannak. Hiro a kétségbeesés homályába veszett. A távolság ami köztük volt, egyre csak nőtt. Forte La, döntött a sorsukról.


	12. 12 Fejezet - Amikor megtörik a jég

**12. fejezet – Amikor megtörik a jég**

- Miért mész hozzá? Csak a szüleid miatt, igaz? – kérdezte ingerülten.  
- Semmi közöd hozzá, Aotake-san. – válaszolta jegesen és elindult kifelé, de Hiro megragadta a karját.  
- Nem fogsz elmenni innen, amíg nem válaszolsz! – vette komolyra a hangját.  
- Hagyj békén, ez fáj! – fojtotta el a hangját, de a falhoz nyomták. – Nem hallod? Engedj el!  
- NEM! – kiáltott rá, és a lány sírni kezdett. – Miért mész hozzá egy olyas valakihez akit még nem is szeretsz? Sőt még nem is ismered! Ráadásul, mi ez a rideg hangnem velem szembe? – vette vissza a hangját.  
- Egy okot mondj, a-amiért el kellene mondanom… - könnyezik.**  
**- Mert szeretlek! – a lány csak bámult maga elé, míg a fiú vészesen közeledett felé. Az elegáns válasz egy erőteljes pofon volt, amitől a fiúnak önkéntelenül is hátrálnia kellett.  
- Pont ez a hozzáállás jutatott el idáig. A szüleim bemutatnak két hét múlva, egy angliai vállalat kapós hagyatékosának. Ha nyélbe ütjük az üzletet, azzal a szüleim boldogok lesznek. Ráadásul, amíg távol voltam lett egy öcsém. – törölgeti könnyeit.  
- Szóval a te boldogságod, már nem számít? Ha a szemükbe néznél és elmondanád az igazat, akkor sem tudnának örökre megutálni! –válaszolta hevesen.  
- Valószínűleg megölnének, Aotake-san. Kérlek, többé ne beszélj velem. – kirohan, de amint becsukja az ajtót összeesik előtte, és kezeit az arcára temetve sírt. A fiú csak rávágott egyet az ajtóra. Gondolkodás nélkül egymás fejéhez vágtak mindent, amire csak erejük terjedt. Felverték az egész házat, de ők erre se figyeltek. Nem akarták elfogadni a tényt, hogy ők már soha többé nem lehetnek együtt.  
- Nem akarok beleszólni, de tegnap még te neveztél engem gyerekesnek, Ana – szóltam felé álmosan.  
- Mert az is vagy. Mellesleg ha nem akarsz beleszólni, akkor menj vissza aludni. – parancsolt rám.  
- És? Most hallgatnom kellene rád? Te mondtad, nőjek fel! Nem tudom mi ez a baromság, de ha szükségetek van rám, akkor jobb lesz ha változtatsz a modoron! Máskülönben búcsút mondhatsz tőlem. – jelentettem ki meglepően nagy komolysággal.  
- Szóval, vezető akarsz lenni? Meg tudsz birkózni a feladattal? És engedelmeskedni tudsz nekem? – vetette fel.  
- Ha csak ennyi kell hozzá, de nehogy azt hidd, hogy be tudsz törni. – motyogtam…  
- Egy ideig engem sem lehetett. – mondta halkan – Odakint öt perc múlva. – majd távozott.  
Ahogy megbeszéltük, felvettem valami mászós ruhát, mivel volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy az odakint, az nem csak szimplán az épületen kívül van. Dehogy. Végig másztuk a fél erdőt, majd egy hegynél kötöttünk ki.  
- Szóval, hogyan tovább? – vetettem oda némi gúnnyal.  
- Fel fogunk repülni. – valami érzelem suhant át az arcomon, amiről azt se tudtam, hogy létezik.  
- Ahha, hogyne én meg farkat növesztek.. – röhögtem el magam, de ez se tartott sokáig. Megjelent előttem, egy sárkány. Nem tudom hányat léphettem hátra amikor neki ütköztem az egyik fának. Annak a fának szemei voltak! Neki álltam sikítozni, mire a sárkány hátára egy-kettőre felpattantam Ana mögé. Azzal a mozdulattal felemelkedtünk. A félelem helyett, valami teljesen más uralkodott el rajtam. Repülni valami elképesztő jó! Túlságosan is élveztem a helyzetet mivel, a kezeim elengedték Ana derekát, és a repülést keztem velük imitálni. Az egyik pillanatban még a sárkányon vagyok, a másodikban pedig már zuhanok, annyi különbséggel, hogy Tomoe most nincs itt, hogy megmentsen.  
- Meg vagy! – kiáltott fel, majd elkapott egy ismeretlen lány, fura jelmezben. – A hegyre igaz? – kuncogott.  
- A-Ahha… - próbáltam észhez térni a sokktól. – Ki vagy te?  
- Alice. A klán mágusa. Örvendek, Nanami-sama! – boldogan mosolygott rám. – Kérem, adjon bele mindent az edzésbe! – és felvitt a hegy tetejére.  
- Alice, mindig csak a bajt hozod magad után. – szólalt meg Ana, én meg csak pislogtam. – Alice, egy vámpír. Vagyis az egyetlen igazi vámpír.  
- A vámpírokon már meg se lepődök. De egy mágus vámpír? Hülyének néztek? – kérdeztem.  
- Téves. – vágott közbe Alice – Két dolgot tisztázzunk! A nevem Alice-kun. A másik pedig, olyan vámpír vagyok aki tudja uralni az elemeket. Ahogy te nevezed az „ijesztő pislogó fa" is egy képességem volt.  
- Értem. Szóval mit keresünk mi itt ezen a hegyen? – kezdtem bele a fő kérdésembe.  
- Ez Forte La legszentebb helye, az Istenek helye. Úgy gondoltuk, itt visszaszerezheted emberléted előtti életednek emlékeit.  
- Akkor emlékeket kell gyűjtenem? – világítottam rá.  
- Nem. Csak ülj le. – Alice-kun lenyomott a földre – A hegy Istenségei nagyon tiszta szellemek. Amíg nem vagy tisztába azzal, hogy miként kell cselekedned, nem fognak segíteni. Tudnod kell, mi teszi a vezetőt vezetővé. – mondta nagyon is komolyan, hogy még én is megijedtem volna saját magamtól.  
- A vezető egy olyan ember, aki másokat irányít és parancsolgat. –válaszoltam.  
- Ennél sokkal többről van szó. A vezető feladata megteremteni a békét az alattvalói között. Tudnia kell minden egyes lépésüket, ha harcra kerülne sor, mindig a mezőny élén van nem számít mi történik. Feláldozza az életét. Nincs olyan, hogy megfutamodsz. Világos? Ezek ellenében is vezető akarsz lenni? – vetett rám valami fenyegető pillantást.  
- Itt az ideje, hogy hasznos legyek. – nagyot nyeltem – Ha nincs, más út, akkor ezt választom. Szerintem tudod jól, hogy miért. – mondtam.  
- Szerelem miatt? Akkor elmondom neked. Azzal érsz a legkevesebbet. – szólt ridegen.  
- Elvárod, hogy elhiggyem? Hiszen te is szerelmes vagy, de képtelen vagy a szüleidnek ellent mondani. Ha valóban tudnád, hogy milyen érzés, akkor szembe szállnál velük. Egyszerű ember vagyok..Őő.Még. De több érzés szorult belém, mint a világ összes démonába. – monológom végére a szemei kitágultak. Alice meglehetősen megijedt, így hátrált. – Most mi van? – kérdeztem a lányt.  
- Lehet, hogy ezt nem kellett volna… - nyögte.  
- Neked lehet, hogy az egész eddigi életed boldogságban telt el, de az enyém csak a kínból állt. Egyetlen egy dolog volt az ami boldoggá tehet. Az pedig HIRO! – kiabálta. – De ha férjhez megyek nem láthatom többé, le kell mondanom a démonvadász életről, de ami a legjobban fáj az Ő elvesztése.. Nem akarom, de a kötelességek előbbre valók. – utolsó szavait ekkor már sírva mondta.  
- Kötelesség? Csak azért nem maradsz vele? Démonvadász vagy. – soha e hittem volna, hogy én fogok embereket buzdítani – 17 éves vagy, a világ legeslegjobb démonvadásza. És te azt akarod állítani, hogy képtelen vagy szembeszállni a szüleiddel? Olyan erő van a birtokodban amiről más csak álmodhat. Ha nem használod, kárba vész az amiért így kellett szenvedned. Ez a világ, valójában csak a ti szemetekben létezik, de a sorsotok nem ettől függ. – magyaráztam volna tovább is, de Ana már üvöltött fájdalmában, majd odajött hozzám és megölelt. Szoros volt, de legalább elindult azon az úton, hogy változtasson. Megtörölgette a szemeit, majd kutyaszemekkel felém nézett. Kutyaszemek?! Azért, nem tartottam szent hegyi beszédet.  
- Ne mondd el Hironak… - nyögte.  
- Nem fogom. Végülis nem adhatom ki az embereim titkait, igaz? – mosolyogtam.  
- Miért harcolnak annyira értem? – kérdezte.  
- Ha egy csapat vagyunk. Akkor…izé.. Tudod. Ez inkább, olyan mint egy család. A családtagok egyformán számítanak, és mindenki küzd a másikért. Szerinted, Hiro hagyni fogja, hogy elmenj? – kérdeztem elterelve erről a család témáról a dolgot.  
- Mondtam neki, hogy ne jöjjön utánam. Nem fog rám hallgatni, de mivel ez a kis házasság jót tenne a család hírnevének, lehet ha közbe avatkozna hullaként végezné. Ez az utolsó dolog amit látni akarok, ezért mindenképp itt kell tartanotok. – mosolyt erőltetett az arcára.  
- Ha szeret, inkább megöl mindenkit, hogy téged visszakaphasson. Ez alól a szüleid se kivételek. – mondtam. – Ha elhatározza magát, nem fogom megállítani. Persze ha megtalálja a kiskaput. Neked sem könnyű, de neki a nehezebb. Megérted ugye? – kérdeztem, közbe eleresztettem, mert már kezdtem fulladozni.  
- Az nem lenne olyan könnyű… - adta meg a tömör választ. – Na, de inkább térjünk vissza az eredeti terv… - a mondatot már nem tudta befejezni, mivel egy vörös nyíl a nyakán „landolt". Mire kettőt pislogtam már a földön feküdtem én is, egy nyíllal ékesítve a torkomon. Altató lövedék volt. Alice minden porcikája remegett, miközben szerencsésen elkerülgeti a nyilakat. Nem tudtam megszólalni, csak néztem, hátha érti a célzást. „ Értettem. Hozok segítséget. Mellesleg ez az Északi Klán, csak óvatosan, sietek amennyire tudok". Szóval most már gondolatolvasó is vagy. Mindegy. Amíg megérti nincs gond. De ha mégse érnek ide időben. Mi fog velünk történni? Ana is kába, ráadásul ez a szer lezsibbasztotta mindenemet. Ilyen állapotban lehetetlen, hogy használja az erejét. Meg úgyis meg fognak kötözni. A túlélésre való esélyünk egyenlő a nullával. Meghalunk?!


	13. 13 Fejezet - Feltörekvő szörnyetegek

**13. Fejezet – Feltörekvő szörnyetegek  
**  
Vámpír. Valóban egy vérszívó lény kezében van az életem? Vajon előbb meghalok, minthogy Tomoe ideérne? Csupa megválaszolatlan kérdés, melyre az összes válasz értelmetlen.  
Még mindig a hegyen vagyok, egyre nagyobb tömeg gyűlik körénk. Még eszméletemnél vagyok, de Ana teljesen kábult. Jelen helyzetben csak reménykedni tudok, hogy nem most azonnal fognak megölni. Legalább ha beszélni tudnék, alkudhatnánk. Végülis én egy vezető vagyok. Áldozat nélkül, nincs győzelem. Folytatnám a hősies gondolatmenetemet, de az egyik tag odajön hozzám és leköti a szemem. Érzem ahogy a vállára vesz, és úgy kezd cipelni, mint egy lisztes zsákot. Ana-t hallom nyöszörögni valahonnan, de nem bírok tájékozódni. Mondjuk, az erdő bűze már megcsapta az orrom, szóval biztos visszamegyünk a klán épületükhöz. De mi lesz ha odaérünk? Mindent bele, Alice…  
- HÉÉ!? Van itt valaki? – liheg – Nagyon nagy baj van… Valaki? Mikage-sama? Hahó? – kiabál, de csak egy félőrült Hiro-t kap.  
- Mi a francért kell hajnalok hajnalán kiabálnod? – ordít rá teli torokból a lányra.  
- Hagyjuk a veszekedést, Nanami-sama bajban van! – szólt vissza ügyet se vetve a hangsúlyra.  
- Arra való a kis Tomoe-dono, nem? – pattant el az agya.  
- Ana is ott van… - hátrál.  
- MIIII?! - a lány felsőjéhez kap és felemeli. – Miért nem szóltál erről hamarabb? Kik vitték el őket? Visszahozom…. – dühöng.  
- Az Északiak… Szólj a többieknek ketten édeskevesek vagyunk oda! – leszedte magáról a srác kezét.  
- És majd érdekelni is fog… - bele ver egyet a falba – Senki sincs itt, mivel azt hittük, hogy az a nyavajás ember nem fog kimozdulni. – nyögte – Amúgy se lenne időnk toborozgatni… Menjünk… - jelentette ki céltudatosan.  
- Oké – válaszolta kurtán, majd visszaindult – Ott találkozunk! – kiáltotta még hátra.  
- A rohadt életbe! – ütögeti a falat. – Szándékosan akarod mindig kinyíratni magad, hülye?! – beszél magában miközben felvett valami normális ruhát és nyomban elindult.  
Mind a ketten elindultak az Északi Klán területére, a saját tempójában. Alice-nek könnyű dolga volt, a vámpír sebesség megkönnyíti a mozgását, de Hiro lassabb volt nála. Pedig minden egyes perc számít. Az Északiak híresek a vérfürdőikről. Alice ahogy egyre mélyebben haladt az erdőben, egyre több csapdát talált. Vagy számítottak arra, hogy jövünk, vagy csak „ vadásznak". Egyetlen egy problémája volt Alice-nek. Hallotta Ana beszámolóját a srácról, és ha elborul Hiro agya, vajon nem fogja megölni Ana-t? Vagy az örököst? Tulajdonképpen semmit sem tudunk róluk, ha gyenge a szíve lehet bármennyire is erős, mind a négyen ott fogjuk hagyni a fogunkat. A lehető leggyorsabban kihozzuk őket, és a belviszályt később folytatjuk. Belemerült a gondolataiba és az egyik csapda elkapta. Jobban mondva egy természeti csapás, futóhomokra találtak a lábai. Szép lassan el fog tűnni, ha nem találják meg. Hiro az erdőben őrült tempót diktálva kereste a megfelelő utat Ana-hoz.  
Levették rólunk a szemkendőt. Tábortüzet gyújtottak, majd két faoszlopra felkötöztek. Nem tudom mire készültek, azt viszont igen, hogy a lehető leghamarabb el kellene tűnnünk innen. Vagy legalábbis húzni az időt.  
- Mit akartok? – kérdeztem parancsolóan, hogy lássák nem félek tőlük.  
- Békét! – mondta egy kiöltözött pacák, aki valószínűleg a törzsfőnök lehetett.  
- Ezzel pont az ellenkezőjét éritek el! – folytattam tovább.  
- Nem veletek, hanem az emberekkel! Minden bajnak a forrása ti vagytok. – folytatta modorosan tovább.  
- Miről beszél? – ekkorra már én is lehiggadtam, így tiszta fejjel tudtam gondolkodni.  
- Arról amik valóban vagytok. Az, hogy elhagytátok az emberi világot, háborút szült. Hamarosan felkeresik a templomot is, vele együtt minket. – mondta.  
- Ez miért is a mi hibánk? – kérdeztem ismét idegesen, mert szerintem ez az alak összetévesztett valakivel.  
- Olyan démonok vagytok, akik fenntartották a békét az emberek világában. Ha ti eltűntök, az a törékeny egyensúly felborul. Azok a lények többet akarnak! Nincs más az eszükben mint az uralkodói vágy! És a gyilkolás. Meg kell ezt előznünk. – majd körbe álltak minket és elkezdtek táncolni. Gondoltam valami nép tánc lehet, de olyan nép nem létezik ahogy ők táncoltak. Egyesek repültek,kúsztak, másztak. Nem értettem ezt az egészet. Ekkor a tűz még forróbb, és még nagyobb lángokban pompázott.  
- Mit csinálnak? – kérdeztem már riadtan és menekülni próbáltam. A kötél szorosan tartott akárhogy is mocorogtam. Ana is még mindig el volt ájulva. A főnök és egyik segítője felénk fordult. A főnök egy kés tartott a kezébe, de nem azért amire számítottam. A másik fickó karját minden szó nélkül levágta. A lefelé csurgó vért pedig egy edénybe vezette. Mikor az megtelt belemártotta az ujjait és az arcomra nyomta. Hányni tudtam volna ettől az érzéstől, de még mindig meg kellett őriznem a maradék higgadtságom.  
- Feláldozunk titeket, hogy visszakapjátok az eredeti természeteteket. Két lélekkel és két testtel. Az emberi testek élettelenek lesznek, de ha visszavisszük őket a világba, még azok is képesek lesznek fenntartani az egyensúlyt. – oktatott ki. Nyöszörgést hallottam magam mellől, Ana felébredt. Az öreg felé lépett és rá is felrajzolta vérrel a jeleket.  
- Ha már mind a ketten felébredtetek azt hiszem kezdhetjük is! – mosolygott, majd visszament a többiekhez.  
- Ana, ki tudsz jutni innen? – kérdeztem kicsit siettetve a dolgot.  
- Próbáltam már, de lehetetlen…  
Többet nem szóltunk egymáshoz, próbáltunk megbirkózni a helyzettel. Mi fog velünk történni? Tomoe miért nem ment meg minket? Ha aznap én is meghaltam volna mint a szüleim, most minden sokkal egyszerűbb lenne. Lehunytam a szemem, a talaj remegett alattam. A testem jéghideg lett, de belül olyan volt, mintha ezer tűvel szurkálnának. Ana ordított, én sem voltam képes tovább tűrni csendben a fájdalmat. Nehezen kaptam levegőt, míg végül már egyáltalán nem tudtam lélegezni. Mikor kinyitottam a szememet körülöttem csak a sötétség volt. Mentem jobbra-balra, előre-hátra, de csak a hatalmas űrt láttam. Összerezzentem. Térdemig érő köd jelent meg a semmiből. Majd valami motoszkálást éreztem a lábamon. Sietve emeltem fel, hol az egyiket, hol a másikat, amíg hanyatt nem estem. Valami a lábamnál fogva húzott maga felé. A földet kaparászva próbáltam ellenkezni, de nem értem el vele semmit. Amikor megálltunk a hátamra fordultam és két hatalmas véres szempár volt előttem.  
- ELJÖTT AZ ÉN IDŐM! – nevetett fel gonoszan, majd végleg elvesztettem az eszméletemet.  
Kinyitottam a szememet, a törzs sehol csak Hiro-t látom ahogyan Ana-t próbálja leszerelni az oszlopról. Legalább is azt hiszem, hogy ő az. A haja háromszor hosszabb volt a szokottnál, a fülei is inkább Tomoe irányzatúak és karmai vannak. Mozgolódást éreztem hátulról, valaki a köteleimet feszegeti le rólam. A lábam végre földet ért, de azonnal össze is estem. A fejemet fogtam. Rossz érzés fogott el, végig tapogattam magamat és rájöttem, hogy nagyjából ugyanúgy jártam, mint Ana. Karmok, fülek, hosszú haj… Tomoe döbbenten nézett rám, nem mert felém jönni. Alice is „időben" ideért és engem méregetett. Hiro jelezte, hogy Ana is felkelt, de azzal egyikőnk se számolt, hogy mit fog tenni. Hiro eleresztett egy mosolyt, de az se tartott sokáig. Ana pupillái sárgák voltak, az egész szeme vérben úszott, pont olyan volt, mint amilyeneket én láttam. Elfogott a borzongás mikor belegondoltam, hogy én is így nézek ki. Ana megragadta Hiro-t, teljes erejével ledöntötte a földre és beleharapott a nyakába. Az orromat megcsapta a vér szaga, ami meglehetősen tetszett. Ana hihetetlen módon falta a kifelé áramló vért, ami eléggé fájdalmas lehetett Hiro-nak, de tűrte. Csak egy valami járt a fejembe. Mi vagyok én?


End file.
